


The Mummy

by DragonBorn88



Category: The 100 (TV), The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I do not Own, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBorn88/pseuds/DragonBorn88
Summary: Clexa in the mummy universe. That's pretty much it.





	1. THEBES - 2,134 B.C

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the Mummy movies recently and this idea popped into my head let me know what you think. Please be kind this is my first attempt at writing a fic

Chapter 1:THEBES - 2,134 B.C

Standing on pharaoh’s balcony glaring out over the city at the setting sun stands Nia high priestess of Osiris, keeper of the dead power hungry and willing to risk everything to obtain an ancient power said to be held by pharaoh and his descendants. A curtain separates the bed chamber from the rest of the extravagant living quarters just on the other side of the curtains, Nia’s priests rush over to close the bedchamber doors. But just as they are almost closed the doors suddenly burst open. Pharaoh strides in and looks around at the priests.

Pharaoh _“what are you doing here?”_

The Priests back away not giving an answer. Pharaoh strides for the curtains and throws them back. Glancing around quickly pharaoh sees no one confused and angry he turns around to confront Nia’s priests, from behind him, his sword is ripped out of its scabbard. Pharaoh spins around and sees its Nia.

PHARAOH _“Nia?... My priestess what is the meaning of this?”_

Nia smiles evilly and plunges the sword through pharaoh’s stomach he screams and Nia rips the sword back out only to plunge it right back in. Her hideous bald priests slam the doors and bolt them tight. Through the curtains, they see the shadows of pharaoh and Nia as she continuously stabs away at pharaoh. Suddenly, the doors are rammed from the other side, --WHAM! Nia turns to look. --WHAM! The doors are rammed again. Nia looks down at pharaoh’s body knowing that she does not have time to wrap it and take it with her for the ritual. --WHAM! The bald Priests run up and grab Nia and try to pull her towards the balcony.

Priests _“Pharaoh's bodyguards!”_  
One of her priests rips pharaoh's sword out of her hand and pushes her towards the balcony.

Priest _“You must go. Save yourself. Only you can complete the ritual to take his power”._

Nia nods to the priest as the doors explode open men with strange puzzle tattoos all over their bodies stride in, armed to the teeth. These are the Medjai. Pharaoh’s personal body guards The Priests hustle Nia out onto the dark balcony just as the Medjai rip through the curtains.

The remaining priest points at Pharaohs body and hisses _“Nia will take his power and rule the world”_ he swings the sword at the Medjai creating a distraction. Out on the balcony Nia and her reaming priests slip away into the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be using a lot of the dialogue and scenes that are in The Mummy movie with a few changes. I do not own The 100 or The Mummy all rights belong to the creators of these wonderful stories.


	2. Hamunaptra - City of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia tries to perform the ritual but never gets the chance to finish...

Nia and her priests break into pharaoh’s tomb in the dead of night and steal his body. They race across the desert to Hamunaptra the city of the dead. Pharaoh’s mummy is carried by her priests along with five golden jewel encrusted jars containing his internal organs and place the body onto a twisted stone alter.

Nia pulls an ornate chest out of a hidden compartment inside the giant statue of Anubis. She opens the chest and pulls out the book of the dead made of black stone it was never to be opened, never to be read, for it contained the incantations that could bring a soul back from the underworld a most unholy thing. It was hidden at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Anubis, so that no such sacrilege might ever disgrace Egypt. But for the power of pharaoh Nia was willing to defy the gods.

A detritus moat made out of filthy water and human remains surrounds the ritual chamber. Nia’s priests have gathered in a circle their hooded lifeless eyes seem dead to this world. Their bald heads rock back and forth as they chant, a quiet eerie hum fills the chamber. In the middle of the circle stands the twisted stone alter where Nia has unwrapped pharaoh’s lifeless body and placed the five sacred jars around him. As Nia begins to read from the book of the dead, a large swirling hole starts to open in the disgusting detritus moat. A mist wafts up out of the swirling hole and over to the jars, it passes through them and into pharaoh’s body. One of the jars shudders, the heart inside begins to beat. Pharaoh’s eyes suddenly fly open. Nia lifts a sacrificial knife above pharaoh’s body, about to plunge it down ready to receive the power pharaoh holds. But just before the dagger can pierce pharaoh the Medjai burst in and storm through the startled priests. The head Medjai smashes the jar with the beating heart. The mist is instantly sucked back out of pharaoh’s body and implodes back into the swirling hole. Pharaoh’s eyes close dying once again. Nia screams in rage. The Medjai grab her and her priests before any can escape.

Nia is held by the statue of Anubis and forced to watch as her priests are condemned to be mummified alive. The embalmers, using knives, needles and thread, calmly perform their ghastly surgery on the screaming priests, who are going insane from the procedure.

As for Nia she is condemned to endure the HOM-DAI. The worst of all ancient curses. One so horrible, it had never before been bestowed. Nia is forced to her knees. Her arms are held back and her mouth is pried open. Using a pair of tongs, an Embalmer slowly pulls Nia's tongue out of her mouth, then places a very sharp knife on top of it cutting it out. The Embalmer flings Nia's tongue onto the floor. The Medjia’s dogs attack and quickly eat it. Detritus muck boils inside a black cauldron, embalmers scoop out the putrid muck and apply it to Nia’s wrappings as she squirms in their hold. Nia is wrapped alive. Only her mouth, nostrils and rage filled eyes are left free of the slimy bandages. She's then lain in a wooden coffin inside a stone sarcophagus. An embalmer with a bucket steps up and looks into the coffin Nia's angry eyes stare back at him. The embalmer empties the bucket over Nia’s chest dozens of scarab beetles scurry over her body and across Nia's screaming face. Some vanish into her tongue-less mouth and up her nostrils. The lid to the coffin is slammed shut. Then, using a strange four sided key the Head Medjai locks the coffin lid tight. The heavy sarcophagus lid is shoved into place and with a loud whoosh it seals itself shut. Once again, the Head Medjai uses the strange key, locking the sarcophagus lid tight. Nia was to remain sealed inside the sarcophagus, the undead for all of eternity. The strangely tattooed man carefully collapses the sides of the key turning it into a little puzzle box.They would never allow Nia to be released for she would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh eater, with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility, an unstoppable infection upon this world. The Apocalypse. The End.


	3. Hamanaptra Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very board at work so here is another chapter. Hope you like it.  
> Revised and edited a bit at the end

A warrior races across the desert with two thousand of his warrior brethren ready to kill all in their path. Across the scorching desert two hundred French legionaries scurry through the ruins of an ancient city preparing for the onslaught. Lexa looks out at the massive screaming horde galloping at her.

“I knew this was gonna be a lousy day” she says to herself.

A skinny little Frenchman joins her as she makes her way across the top of a wall. “Personally, I would like to surrender. Why can we not just surrender?” Ontari askes while trying desperately to hide behind Lexa.

Rolling her eyes Lexa looks at the girl and says “Shut up and give me your bandolier.”

Ontari pulls off her cartridge belt and hands it to Lexa saying “Then let's run away. Right now. While we can still make it.”

Lexa throws it on, crisscrossing her own bandolier not bothering to respond to Ontari’s ridiculous remarks she simply says “give me your revolver, you'll never use it anyway”

Ontari makes one last plea as she pulls out her pistol and chucks it at Lexa “Then let's play dead, huh? Nobody ever does that anymore.”

”Now go find me a big stick” Lexa says as she slides the gun into her belt, next to her own revolver.

“In the desert? What for?”

Lexa turns and goes nose to nose with Ontari.

“So I can tie it to your back, you appear to be without a spine.”

The horde of warriors is getting closer. Now a half mile out. Lexa grabs a hold of Ontari and runs through the ruins.

Lexa chances a glance at Ontari needing an answer to a question that has been burning in the back of her mind for a while now “How'd a gal like you end up in the Legion anyways?”

“I got caught robbing a synagogue. Lots of good stuff in churches, temples, mosques, and who's guarding them?”

Lexa shrugs her shoulders “I don’t know altar boys?”

“Exactly! I speak Hebrew, so my specialty was synagogues. How about you? Kill somebody?”

Ontari trips and accidentally tackles Lexa to the ground. Glaring at Ontari Lexa says “No, but I'm considering it.” They get up and run and down a stone ramp.

“What then? Robbery? Extortion? Kidnapping!”

“None of the above, thank you.”

“Then what the hell are you doing here!?”

They both skid to a stop at the front line as they see the horde of warriors. The sound of charging horses is deafening.

Lexa gives Ontari a small smirk and says “I was just looking for a good time.”

Just then the Legionnaire Colonel suddenly panics and runs away. Lexa instantly stiffens.

“Oh shit. STEADY!” Lexa yells out trying to give the men around her courage however several more Legionnaires take off.

“STEADY!” she yells once again while thinking to herself “What the hell am I saying?”

The warriors let loose a horrifying screech and more Legionnaires run away. Ontari being one of them.

Once more Lexa yells out “STEADY” then mumbling under her breath “What the hell am I doing?"

The warriors set their rifles and take aim. Lexa steels herself and cocks her own rifle. “FIRE!”

All the Legionnaires left fire. They blow dozens of warriors clean off their mounts. The prone Legionnaires quickly begin to reload.

“FIRE!”

The kneeling Legionnaires fire once again and more warriors fall. The remaining warriors open fire on the legionnaires. A third of the remaining Legionnaires are killed instantly.

Before the legionnaires can recover the entire warrior force plows into the ruins and through the Legionnaires. Lexa grabs the barrel of her rifle and starts bashing riders off their steeds, fighting like a woman possessed.

Ontari on the other hand, is belly crawling across the sand, whimpering in full retreat as Legionnaires fall dead all around her.

Lexa throws her now useless rifle down and goes for her guns. She has a gun in each hand and starts shooting riders off their mounts never missing a target once she has them in her sight.

Ontari crawls faster, and then she spots an open temple door amongst the rocks. She gets up and sprints for the door as the last of the Legionnaires are shot off their feet behind her. 

Lexa’s guns eventually go empty. “Son-of-a-bitch.” She mutters.

She turns and runs like hell, right towards the door. Four warriors on massive Arabians chase after her. Lexa jumps over a stone column, and hits the ground running. She spots Ontari inside the Temple door trying to close the heavy sandstone door.

“Hey! Ontari! Wait up!”

Ontari has no intention of waiting up, she pushes harder.

“What are you doing?! Wait up!”

Lexa runs faster. Ontari pushes harder. The four Horsemen jump the big column and continue to chase after her.

“Don't you close that door! DON'T YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR!”

Ontari closes the door just as Lexa reaches it. She slams her body into the door but It doesn't budge.

“I’m gonna get you for this Ontari!”

She turns and bolts off around the rocks. Running for her life, weaving through the ruins. The warriors getting closer and closer. Their hoof beats getting louder and louder.

Lexa finally spins around to face her attackers. The four massive horses crash to a stop in front of her. The warriors raise their rifles to finish her off.

Lexa just stands there, exhausted and beaten, then she slowly lifts her right eyebrow and smirks while holding up both hands giving the warriors the finger with both hands.

All of a sudden the horses start to panic. All four of them rear up two warriors are thrown to the ground. The horses snort and huff in fear, then buck like fury and race away as if the devil himself had scared them. The thrown Riders get up and race off after their mounts.

Lexa just stands there, stunned she lifts her hands and checks out her middle fingers. Thinking to herself that if that’s all it took what the hell were they doing with guns they could have just given the enemy the finger and avoided all this bloodshed. Feeling an evil presence settle over her Lexa turns to stare up at the statue of Anubis suddenly, the sand begins to shift under Lexas feet. She starts to back away, keeping her eyes on the transforming sand, she quickly turns and runs off through the ruins wanting to escape the horrible feeling. The sand stops moving just as suddenly as it started and drawn in the sand is a picture of Nia’s face.

Up on a ridge overlooking the battle a group of riders dressed all in black watch Lexa stumble clear of the decrepit city. Lexa feels their eyes on her and looks up. These warriors are very different from the others their faces are covered in strange puzzle tattoos

The Medjai. Still watching Nia's grave after all this time. The Medjai leader is a tall, fierce woman in black robes, with dual scimitars across her waist. Meet Anya her hazel eyes and dirty blond hair set her apart from her fellow Medjai her face is both beautiful and horrible with her high cheekbones and strange tattoos. 

"Should we kill her Anya?" one warrior asks. 

"No leave her the desert will do it for us" Anya replies as she watches Lexa stagger off into the open desert...


	4. CAIRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 hope you enjoy.

Inside the Cairo museum of antiquities deep in the bowels of the museum lies the library that is filled with literature on the antiquities rows upon rows of towering bookshelves. Standing at the top of a tall ladder between two of these rows and leaning against one of the bookshelves is what appears to be a rather uninteresting girl. But if you could look past her rather simple look you would see that she is actually very beautiful with her ocean blue eyes, blonde hair, and fair skin. Clarke works in the museums library cataloging all the books and making sure they are put in their proper place.

That is where she is today restacking books. Pulling a book out from a stack under her arm she has to blow the dust off it before she places it on a shelf with the other books whose titles all begin with the letter "O". She grabs another book out from under her arm and reads the title.

“Tuthmosis?... Now how did you get up here?”

Carefully, so as not to lose her balance, she looks over her shoulder to the bookshelf behind her, where all the titles begin with the letter "T" sit. Then she looks down. It's a long way to the bottom. Clarke gently sets the other books down on the top shelf, then turns and tentatively starts to reach across the aisle with the Tuthmosis book. It's a little too far, so she stretches holding the top of the ladder with her fingertips, she's almost got it… All of a sudden the ladder pulls away from the shelf Clarke yelps and flings the Tuthmosis book in order to grab the top of the ladder, which stands straight up. Clarke holds her breath, swaying precariously.

“Help” she whispers to afraid to yell looking around without moving to much Clarke can see Indra the Museums curator in her office in the back with her back turned towards Clarke caught up in her own work. Clarke wants so desperately for her to turn around and see her. But before she can come up with a way to get Indra’s attention she loses her balance, the ladder swings around and Clarke starts stilt walking down the aisle.

“AHHH…”

The ladder crosses the aisle, does an about face and heads back the way it came. Clarke clings to the top, struggling for balance. The ladder teeters out into the main aisle and picks up speed. Clarke screams as it does a 180, spins into another aisle and finally crashes to a stop at the top of a bookshelf. Clarke holds her breath waiting then sighs in relief, and that's when the bookshelf falls away from her and crashes into the next bookshelf.

Clarke slides down the ladder and plops to the floor. She looks up just as the domino effect kicks in each bookshelf crashing into the next and onward it goes. Bookshelf after bookshelf thousands of volumes flinging off shelves and scattering across the floor. It finally ends as the last shelf crashes into a wall. Clarke’s eyes are closed. She opens one eye. Looks left. Then right. Then opens the other eye and stares at the huge mess.

“Oops.”

Indra storms in looking around in disbelief.

“Look at this! Look at my library! Give me frogs, flies, locusts, anything but you! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!”

Clarke quickly gets up and starts gathering books.

“I'm sorry, it was an accident.”

“When Ramesses destroyed Syria, it was an accident. You are a catastrophe! Why do I put up with you?”

Clarke turns to her, trying not to cry in front of her boss.  
“You put up with me, because I can read and write ancient Egyptian, decipher hieroglyphs and hieratic, and I'm the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library that's why.”

“I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons, Allah rest their souls. Now straighten up this mess!”

The Curator storms out. Clarke just stands there angry and annoyed at herself and Indra for implying that she is only around because of who her parents were.

Resigning herself to hours upon hours of work she goes to pick up more books when she hears a noise and quickly turns around.

“Hello?”

It’s quiet almost eerily so. And then she hears it again, like feet, slowly shuffling across the floor, coming from a nearby gallery. Hoping it’s her friends who can help her clean up the mess she made Clarke decides to investigate.

“Octavia? Lincon? Bellamy?"

Clarke walks through the fallen stacks and enters a room filled with treasures and plunder from the middle kingdom. It's very dark and quiet in here, the only light is from torches at either end of the spooky gallery.

Clarke hears the noise again from the far side of the room. Feet, slowly shuffling, plodding across the floor. She grabs a torch and looks around, at a statue of Anubis, another of Horus, they stare down at her, and she is starting to get scared now. Clarke walks down the aisle past a closed sarcophagus, past cases of ancient artifacts, past another sarcophagus only this one is open! Clarke freezes, swallows hard, nervously looks around to see who could have opened it. Then she slowly leans forward with the torch, and peers inside.

A hideous rotted mummy sits up and screeches at her!

Clarke screams, drops the torch and backs away, scared out of her wits. And then, coming from inside the sarcophagus, she hears someone laughing. Her eyes narrow as her best friend pops out from behind the Mummy, laughing her ass off.

“You...! YOU...!”

“Remarkable Genius? Gorgeous gal? Please call me something original” Raven grins loving the fact that she scared her sister from another mister as she likes to say.

“Have you no respect for the dead?”

“Of course I do Clarkey but I just couldn’t resist” Raven says as she crawls out of the sarcophagus.

Clarke punches her hard in the arm.

“Well I wish you would I’d rather you not ruin my career”

“Oh please Clarke we all know Indra would never let you go” She grins as she rubs her arm, then falls back and sits on the edge of a tomb.

“Where have you been anyways I haven’t seen you in over a month?”

Raven excitedly starts scrounging around in her red leather jacket.

“Oh I’ve been around! Here I think I actually have something right here!”

“Oh no, not another worthless trinket, Raven if I bring one more piece of junk to the Curator to try and sell for you….”

Raven pulls out a small, ancient box. Clarke is instantly curious, she grabs the box out of her hand.

“Where did you get this?”

Raven knows her weaknesses, and gives her a mischievous smile.

“On a dig, down in Thebes.”

Clarke rolls the box around in her hands, mumbling to herself as she translates the hieratics and hieroglyphs covering it.

“My whole life I've never found anything, Clarkey. Tell me I've found something.”

Clarke's fingers play with the various little slats on the box, shifting them this way and that way, it's like a puzzle box. Then suddenly, it unfolds almost mechanically, turning itself into a star. Sitting inside the open box is a folded piece of papyrus. An ancient map.

“Raven?”

“Yes?”

“I think you found something.”

* * *

Indra sits at her desk, staring through a jeweler's eyepiece at the box. Clarke hovers behind her, excited.

“See the cartouche there, it's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it.”

Indra purses her lips “Perhaps.”

Raven leans in from across the desk.

“Two questions. Who the hell is Seti the First? And was he rich?”

“He was the last Pharaoh of the Old Kingdom, said to be the wealthiest Pharaoh of them all.”

“Alright, good, that's good. I like this fellow, I like him very much.”

Indra picks up the map to take a closer look. She knows what this is…

“I've already dated it, this map is almost four thousand years old. And the hieratics over here...its Hamunaptra.” Clarke says excitedly.

Indra freezes, only for a moment but recovers quickly.

“My dear girl, don't be ridiculous, we are scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra is a myth.”

“Are we talking about the Hamunaptra?” Raven askes.

Clarke nods “Yes. The City of the dead. Where the early pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt.”

“Right, right, in a big underground treasure chamber. Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand. On Pharaoh's command, a flick of the switch! And the whole place could disappear beneath the dunes.”

“All we know is that the city mysteriously vanished around 2,134 B.C.”

Indra knowing she has to do something to keep Clarke and Raven from trying to find Hamunaptra subtly holds the map closer to a burning candle.

“As the Americans would say its all fairy tales and hokum.”

The map 'accidentally,' catches on fire. Indra throws it to the floor. Raven drops to her knees and quickly puts it out. Lifting it up carefully noting that the left third part of the map is now gone.

“You burned it! You burned off the part with the lost city!” Raven says in disbelief.

“It's for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra, no one has ever found it, most have never returned.” Indra says with a stoic look on her face unconcerned about ruining the ancient map.

“You killed my map.”

“I'm sure it was a fake, anyway, I'm surprised at you, Miss Griffin, to be so fooled.”

Indra reaches for the puzzle box but Clarke quickly snatches it off the desk and gives her a very angry, suspicious look. Wondering not for the first time who the curator actually is….


	5. CAIRO PRISON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally meets Lexa

Cairo prison is one of the worst hell holes on earth. Every low-life form of scumbag can be found here. The warden a first rate scumbag with greasy floppy brown hair who introduced himself as Finn Collins escorts Clarke and Raven across the gallows courtyard. Clarke whispers to Raven “You told me you found it on a dig down in Thebes!”

“I was mistaken.”

“You lied to me!”

“I lie to everybody, what makes you so special?”

“I'm your best friend”

“That just makes you more gullible.”

“You stole it from a drunk at the local Casbah?!”

“Picked her pocket, actually.”

The Warden ushers Clarke and Raven into the holding pen.

“What is she in prison for?” Clarke askes

“I did not know, so when I heard you were coming, I asked her that myself.” Finn replies

“And what did she say?”

“She said... she was just looking for a good time.”

Lexa is brought out in chains, dragged by four guards who shove her up to the cell bars.

From the looks of it, she's been here awhile; her face is half hidden by long dirty brown hair and ther are many bruises in various stages of healing visible on her arms.

“But she's just a filthy criminal?” Clarke exclaims wondering if they brought her the wrong person.

“Way to go, Clarkey. Just insult the only person who can possibly help us” Raven mumbles under her breath.

Lexa gives Clarke the once over secretly liking what she sees, then looks at Raven and askes “So who's the blonde broad?”

“Broad?!” Clarke repeats offended by this woman’s clear lack of manners.

Raven smirks noticing the interested look in Lexas eyes “She's my best friend, actually.”

“Oh Yeah? Well... I'm sure she's not a total loss.”

Clarke just scoffs furious with the way the conversation is headed.

“I'll be back in a moment.” Finn says as he turns to deal with a ruckus taking place across the yard.

“I tremble with anticipation.” Lexa replies sarcastically

A guard smacks Lexa across the head, her face bounces off the metal bars making Clarke wince in sympathy she may not like this girl but that was not necessary. Lexa however shows no pain, but just looks back and gives the guard a nasty glare. Stepping closer to the bars Clarke clears her throat to get Lexas attention.

“Ahem… We uh... found... your puzzle box, and we've come to ask you about it.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No... You came to ask me about Hamunaptra.”

Clarke and Raven quickly look around, hoping the guards didn't hear her. They step closer. Clarke decides to plays coy.

“How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?”

“Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there.”

Clarke is surprised that this woman has seen the lost city. But Raven looks at her suspiciously and can’t resist asking “How do we know that's not a load of bullshit?”

Lexa looks closer at Raven, a glint of recognition shinning in her green eyes.

“Hey... don't I know you?”

“Uhhh no. Maybe. Well, you see the thing is…”

Lexas fist comes flying through the bars and hits Raven right in the jaw she hits the ground knocked out cold. A guard smacks Lexa her head bounces off the bars again. She shows no pain, but gives the guard another nasty glare.

Clarke looks down at her best friend, then back at Lexa deciding not to tempt fate and possibly get punched as well she choses to ignore the fact that Lexa just knocked out her best friend and goes right back to her questions “You were actually at Hamunaptra?”

“You don’t care that I just decked your friend?”

“Well yes but I know Raven.” Clarke shrugs with a small smile

Lexa smirks. There's a bit of spark to this girl.

“Yeah, I was there.”

“You swear?”

“Every damn day.”

“No, I mean…”

“I know what you mean. I was there, alright. Seti's place. The City of the Dead.”

“What did you find? What did you see?”

“I found sand. I saw death.”

Noticing Finn on his way back over Clarke quickly leans closer to Lexa whispering

“Could you tell me how to get there? I mean the exact location?”

“You want to know?”

Clarke leans in even closer nodding her head.

“Yes.”

“You really want to know?”

Clarke leans her face right up to the bars, nervous and excited

“Yes.”

Lexa leans forward grabbing Clarke by the chin and Kisses her full on the lips.

“Then get me the hell out of here.”

To stunned to reply Clarke just watches as a guard once again smacks Lexa across the head her face bouncing off the bars yet again, but before Lexa can react the guards grab her and yank her away from the bars and drag her out of the small yard.

“Where are they taking her?” Clarke finally able to speak asks desperate to get Lexa out of this horrible place.

“To be hanged.” Finn replies eyeing Clarke salaciously

Clarke looks at him shocked at his callous tone of voice he just grins at her showing off his green teeth.

“Apparently, she had a very good time.”

* * *

Hundreds of filthy prisoners stare down onto the gallows as the hangman's noose is draped over Lexas head and cinched tight around her neck. Clarke follows the warden onto a balcony above the gallows. The prisoners all go dead quiet at the sight of her; like jackals staring at fresh meat.

“No civilians allowed.”

“I am not just any civilian!”

This seems to confuse the Warden, he just shrugs and sits down.

Lexa looks up as Clarke plops down beside the Warden hoping she can do something to get her out of this mess.

Clarke stares down at Lexa trying to think of a way to save her life when it hits her the warden is a greedy man probably willing to take a bribe so she offers “I will give you one hundred pounds to spare her life.”

Finn scoffs and says “I would pay one hundred pounds just to see her hang.

“Two hundred pounds.”

“Proceed!”

“Three hundred pounds!”

Lexa can hear every word, she looks hopeful. Other than Clarke increasing her offer, you could hear a pin drop. The hangman turns to her.

Sneering in her face his horrid breath making her gag he says “Any last requests, pig?”

“Yeah, loosen the knot and let me go.” Lexa says through gritted teeth

The Hangman just sheers and turns to grab the lever to the trapdoor.

“FIVE HUNDRED POUNDS!”

“Hold on” Finn says to the hangman as he sets his greasy, lecherous hand on Clarke's leg starting to run it up her thigh.

“And what else? I'm a very lonely man.”

Clarke looks at him appalled and quickly shoves his hand away.

Insulted, the Warden angrily turns and gestures to the hangman, who pulls the lever. The trapdoor fall open.

“NOOO!”

Lexa drops through the hole the rope pulls out then jerks taught. Lexa’s body snaps at the end of the rope. But she's still alive, because…

“Ha… Her neck did not break! Good! Now we can watch her strangle to death.”

The prisoners start screaming and shouting in anger.

The guards look around, nervous at the reaction of the other prisoners. Lexa struggles at the end of the rope, gagging. Clarke is horrified, she quickly turns to the warden, leans forward and whispers in his ear.

“She knows the location to Hamunaptra.”

The warden spins around and faces her.

“You lie.”

“I would never!”

At the end of the rope, Lexa is choking and gagging and turning several shades of red. The Warden stares at Clarke.

“Are you saying this filthy godless pig knows where to find The City of The Dead? Truly?”

“Yes, and if you cut her down, we will give you ten percent.”

“Fifty percent.”

“Twenty.”

“Forty.”

Clarke hesitates, biting her lip. Lexas eyes bulge as she looks up at her, she can't believe this girl.

Give... give him... give him AANNYY--

“Twenty-five percent, and not one single farthing more.”

The warden flashes a big green smile, then yells out to cut her down a scimitar swings through the air cutting the rope. Lexa falls to the ground gulping down air and coughing. All of the prisoners burst into cheers. Lexa looks up at Clarke and smirks like she didn’t almost just die. Clarke smiles broadly and waves down at her.

* * *

Back at the museum Indra sits at her desk her face lit by the light of a flickering candle looking at the three Medjai Standing in the shadows across from her desk one of the Medjai has a rusty metal hook for a hand his name is Quint he has always been trouble but is still loyal.

“She must die.” Indra states disappointed that she couldn’t keep Clarke from chasing after the lost city.

Quint being his usual annoying self says “She is like all the others. She will die in the desert.”

“No! She has seen too much. She knows too much.”

Indra leans across her desk, fear in her eyes. “Not only does she have a map, and the key but she is the last direct descendant of Seti the first that is why I kept such a close watch on her”

The three Medjai look at each other true fear on their faces for the first time since this meeting started. Quint speaks up once again angry at Indra for allowing such a thing to happen “The key!? She has the lost key!?”

“Yes. No one has ever had so much, been so close. We must stop her, or it will be the end of us all.”

“Then we will kill her, we will kill her and all those with her.”

“Burn the map and retrieve the key.”

“It will be done. But what of the American expedition? They leave tomorrow as well.”

“Forget the bumbling Americans, they will be like all the others. Without the map to guide them, how can they possibly find Hamunaptra?”

As the three Medjai leave Indras office to go complete their mission Indra looks at the picture on her desk of Jake, Abby, and Indra when they were younger and whispers “I’m so, so sorry my friends I wish there was another way I tried to deter her but she is stubborn just like you two.”

Sighing in resignation Indra stands and blows out the candle plunging her office into darkness she heads out to make more plans just in case Quint and his team fail.


	6. GIZA PORT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and her team meet up at the port and set off for Hamunaptra

Teams of explorers swarm the docks. Clarke and Raven walk along the boardwalk besieged by vendors selling everything from toy tombs to King Tut action figures.

“Do you really think she'll show up?” Clarke asks glancing around looking for any sign of Lexa.

“Undoubtedly, I know the breed, she may be a cowgirl, but her word is her word.” “Personally, I think she's filthy, rude and a complete scoundrel. I don't like her one bit.”

“Anyone I know?” Lexa asks as she walks up she looks refreshed with new cloths her hair cleaned and cut just a bit shorter. She looks more beautiful than ever

“Oh... um... hello.” Clarke stammers caught of guard by Lexas beauty. Raven grins at the obvious attraction between these two she grabs Lexas hand and shakes it enthusiastically

“Brilliant day for the start of an adventure, eh, Lexa?” Raven remarks

“Yeah, sure, brilliant.” Lexa say as she quickly checks her pockets to make sure her wallet is still there while eyeing Raven suspiciously.

Above them standing on the bow of the barge Ontari is surround by Kyle Wick, Atom Montgomery, and Charles Pike explaining the route they will take to get to the lost city of Hamunaptra.

“It is three days down the Nile, then two days by camel.”

“For all the money we're paying you, something better god damned well be under that sand.” Pike warns.

“Don’t be so negative Pike all ya gotta keep sayin to yourself is Hamunaptra, Hamunaptra." Kyle grins as he slaps Pike on the back.

Atom wipes his bifocals and turns to Ontari

“You're sure Hamunaptra is out there?”

“Along with the scorched bones of my entire garrison.” Ontari replies as she glances down and spots Lexa. Ontari’s eye go wide and she shakes her head as if seeing a mirage then starts backing away from the three men

“A thousand pardons, my good friends but there is much work to be done” Ontari quickly scurries off vanishing down into the hold of the barge.

Back down on the docks Clarke finally recovering from her shock clears her throat

“Lexa, can you look me in the eye, and guarantee me this is not some sort of flimflam? Because if it is, I'm warning you…”

Lexa steps up close to Clarke invading her space and looks her straight in the eye to her credit Clarke doesn't back away.

“All I can tell you miss is that my Colonel found that map in an ancient fortress, and the whole damn garrison believed in it so much, that without orders, we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. Like I told you, all I saw was sand. Everybody else was wiped out by dessert warriors. I'll take your bags.”

Lexa grabs Clarke’s bags and heads up the gangplank and onto the same passenger barge that Ontari and the Americans are on. Clarke eyes follow her, a bit wistfully. Raven sees this and smirks

“Yes, yes, you're right, filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel, nothing to like there at all.”

Clarke gives her a look and Raven just grins suddenly Finn brushes past, tipping his raggedy hat

“A bright good morning to all.”

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asks horrified that this disgusting man seems to have followed them

“I have come to protect my investment, thank you very much.”

As he makes his way up the plank Clarke and Raven look at each other sighing before heading onto the barge themselves.

* * *

The moon shines down on the water where the three Medjai quietly glide a narrow skiff out onto the river. Quint sits in the middle of the skiff fiddling with his hook the other two row heading for the barge coming their way.

Meanwhile on board completely unaware of the danger headed their way Raven, Kyle, Atom, and Pike are playing poker on a small table laughing and drinking when Lexa comes out a door carrying a gunnysack.

“Sit down, Lexa, sit down, we could use another good player” Raven says grinning drunkenly at Lexa

“Sorry I only gamble with my life, never my money.” Lexa replies

“Never? What if I were to wager five hundred dollars says we get to Hamunaptra before you?” Pike says looking at Lexa with a cocky expression.

Lexa eyes Pike trying to get a feel for the man.

“Who says we’re looking for Hamunaptra?”

“She does” Kyle replies pointing at Raven

Glancing at Raven Lexa replies “Alright you’re on”

Atom slips on his dirty bifocals and asks “What makes you so confident miss?”

“What makes you?”

Kyle spits a wad of chew into a spittoon “We got someone who's actually been there.”

Lexas stoic face drops worried because she knows of only one other person who could possibly be leading these men and if she’s right then these men are in big trouble.

Raven not picking up on Lexas change in her drunken state says “I say, what a coincidence, why...”

Lexa 'accidentally' hits her in the ribs with the gunnysack effectively shutting her up.

Raven quickly covers with cough and says “Whose deal is it? Is it my deal? I thought I just dealt?”

* * *

Leavening Raven to her game Lexa makes her way over to the other side of the barge where Clarke sits at a table, staring out over the passing river.

Lexa Drops the gunnysack onto the table making Clarke jump. Smirking Lexa says “Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya”

“The only thing that scares me Miss Lexa, are your manners.”

“Still angry that I kissed ya, huh?”

“If you call that a kiss.”

Lexa reaches into the gunnysack and starts pulling out revolvers, pistols, hunting knives, a massive elephant gun, and a half dozen carefully wrapped sticks of dynamite.

“Did I miss something? Are we going into battle?” Clarke asks eyeing all the weapons being pulled out of the gunnysack with an amused grin on her face at her own joke

“The last time I was at that place everybody I was with died.” This takes the smile off Clarke's face.

As Lexa starts dismantling and cleaning the guns she continues “There's something out there, you know, something under that sand.”

“Yes, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact a book actually Raven thinks there's treasure. What do you think is out there?”

Lexa looks into Clarke’s eyes, green meets blue and Lexa feels like she could drown in those eyes and die happy. Clearing her throat and forcing her eyes away from Clarke Lexa puts on her stoic face and replies “Evil. The locals believe that Hamunaptra is cursed, they call it, the doorway to hell."

“I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Miss Lexa, but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there, The Book of the Living. It's what first interested me in Egypt as a child. It's why I came here, sort of a life's pursuit.”

“And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold means nothing to you?”

“You know your history.”

“I know my treasure.”

Clarke just shakes her head as she gets up to go, she hesitates nervous, she turns back to look at Lexa, and as matter of fact as possible says “By the way... why did you kiss me?”

Lexa not looking up from cleaning her guns just shrugs her shoulders “I was about to be hanged, seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Clarke scoffs at that before she turns and storms off. Lexa looks up, watching her leave, a bit perplexed. “What?... What’d I say?”

Lexa hears someone snickering behind some crates. Standing up she walks quietly over and reaches behind the crates and grabs that someone by the scruff of their shirt and pulls them out.

“My very good friend! What a surprise.” Ontari says trying to wriggle free of Lexas hold

“Why if it ain't my little buddy, Ontari. I oughta kill you.” Lexa sticks a knife under Ontari’s throat she immediately stills and swallows hard, then tries to weasel her way out with a big grin

“You never were any good with the ladies, Lexa”

Ignoring Ontari’s remark Lexa replies “So you're the one leading the Americans, I knew I was right. So, what's the scam? You get them out in the middle of the desert then leave them to rot?”

“Unfortunately not these Americans are smart, they pay me only half now half when I get them back to Cairo so I must go all the way.”

Lexa pulls the knife away from Ontari’s throat and puts it back in the sheath. Ontari relaxes a bit and rubs her neck were the knife was sitting. “You never believed in Hamunaptra, Lexa. Why are you going back? The devil himself lives out there.”

They both look over to the right as they hear Clarke laugh. A single camel in the horse paddock takes another bite at her. She laughs and pats the camel before she backs away.

Lexa grins as Clarke walks away down the deck. “That girl saved my life, figured it was the least I could do, keep her out of trouble.”

“You always did have more balls than brains.”

Lexa eyes narrow at the insult, she looks back at Ontari.

“Let's make us even, shall we?”

“Even?”

“Goodbye Ontari”

Lexa tightens her grip on Ontari’s shirt and chucks her over the side of the barge. She splashes into the river and Lexa turns to grab her gunny sack and starts walking off down the deck. She hears Ontari sputtering in the water before she yells out “Lexa! I am going to get you for this!”

“Sounds familiar.” Lexa mumbles to herself when she spots three sets of wet footprints, starting at the railing and heading down the deck. Knowing there is no way they belong to Ontari Lexa quickly looks around, immediately on alert. She quickly starts to make her way to Clarke’s cabin concerned that she may be in danger and feeling like a vice is squeezing her heart at the thought of anything bad happening to the blonde although she’d never admit that out loud.

* * *

Clarke stands in front of a mirror wearing only a nightgown. She gives her head a good shake, letting her hair fall loose over her bare shoulders. She glances down to grab her hairbrush and when she looks back up she sees a man with a hook standing in her room before she can scream he slams her against the mirror and puts his hand over her mouth lifting up his hook he gets ready to strike.

“Where is the map?” Quint asks. Clarke’s terrified eyes glance to a spot behind Quint who quickly looks over his shoulder to where Clarke is looking and sees the map lying next to a flickering candle on a nearby table.

“And the key? Where is the key?”

Clarke has no idea what he is talking about, so she just shakes her head. Quint growls out through gritted teeth “Then I'll find it myself.”

He cocks his hook, about to kill her when the door is suddenly thrown open and Lexa bursts in a gun in each hand. Quint spins Clarke around and holds her out in front of him. Lexa looks at Clarke silently asking if she is ok. Clarke subtly nods her head and Lexa relaxes just a little bit.

“Friend of yours?” Lexa asks

Noticing the candle on the table flicker Lexa spins around just as a window bursts open. A second Medjai leans in and fires his gun wood chips fly off the wall next to Lexas head. She returns fire killing the man. As he falls back his body still twitching causing the gun in his hand to go of repeatedly one of the stray bullets hits a lantern in the room spraying kerosene across the wall which bursts into flames. Clarke taking advantage of the distraction and grabs the candle on the table and jams it back over her shoulder, right into Quint’s eye. Lexa recognizing her opportunity grabs Clarke and yanks her out of the flaming room away from the screaming Medjai. Lexa pulls Clarke down the hall trying to put distance between them and the flames, but Clarke tries to jerk free.

“The map! We need the map!”

Lexa just keeps pulling her down the hall

“Relax! I'm the map! It's all up here.” Lexa says tapping her head

“Oh, that's comforting.” Clarke says sarcastically

Lexa just gives her an exasperated look, then continues to pull her forward away from the fire.

“C'mon, there's still one more of those guys around here somewhere.”

* * *

Hot melted wax covers Quint’s face as he holds his sore eye and struggles to the door. Then he notices the key on the floor. He bends over to pick it up when the door is kicked open again, it hits him in the ass and knocks him into the fire. Raven leans in but can see nothing but flames.

“CLARKE!?”

Not seeing any sign of her best friend Raven turns to leave when she sees the key on the floor and picks it up. A hand suddenly snatches the key away from her.

“Hey that's mine.” Raven shouts. Quint now on fire lifts his pistol eyes going wide Raven quickly backpedals out the door as he opens fire.

* * *

Lexa and Clarke race out onto the deck near the horse paddock. People are screaming, shouting, and jumping into the river to escape the burning barge.

BALM! A chunk of the wall is blown off right next to Clarke's head. Lexa quickly pivots and fires back. It's the last Medjai, on the other side of the paddock. He and Lexa exchange gunfire before long another lantern is hit and bursts into flames. Lexa thinking quickly shoots off the lock on the paddock, she fires a shot over the heads of the horses spooking them. They charge forward and crash through the door. The Medjai screams as the horse’s trample over him. Flames sweep up the walls and race across the roof of the paddock. Half the barge is now on fire. Lexa throws her gunnysack over her shoulder and grabs Clarke's hand once more.

“Can you swim?” Lexa asks

“Of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it.”

“Trust me. The occasion calls for it” Lexa says as she picks Clarke up and throws her over the side.

Clarke splashes into the water with Lexa diving in after her.

* * *

Raven runs out onto the bow, she spots the three Americans, guns in every hand shooting everything in sight.

“Americans.” She mumbles shaking her head

Quint suddenly stumbles up behind her now completely covered in flames determined to kill at least one of the people on his hit list. Raven spins around and Quint grabs her by the throat with his flaming arm and pins her to the cabin wall. Raven eyes widen as he sees a hook rising inside the flames about to strike her. Atom pivots and opens fire blowing Quint over the railing. Raven turns to him and smiles.

“I say! Good show!” Raven points her thumb at herself “And did I panic?” she lifts up her other hand holding the key which she stole back during the struggle “I think not.” She says as she tosses the key in the air and catches it, suddenly the horses that Lexa released stamped onto the bow forcing Raven to dive over the side of the barge to avoid being trampled by the beasts who change directions and head for Pikes group who also dive over the side followed quickly by the horses trying to escape the fire.

* * *

Finally reaching the shore Lexa, Clarke, Raven and Finn wade out of the water. Clarke’s nightgown clings tight to her body as she tries to wring it out. Lexa can’t help but notice that Clarke has a very nice body curves in all the right places and very ample breasts. Not wanting to be caught ogling Lexa quickly averts her gaze and notices everybody else including the horses are getting out on the far shore she spots Ontari running up to the shore and wading into the water grinning at their smaller group before shouting

“Hey Lexa! Looks to me like I got all the horses!”

“Hey Ontari! Looks to me like you’re on the wrong side of the river!” Lexa yells back with a smirk on her face.

Ontari looks up at the stars, then angrily kicks the water cursing under her breath.

The flaming barge drifts off, slowly sinking into the water. Clarke can’t believe that in such a short amount of time they lost everything. Turning towards Lexa she gestures in the direction of the slowly sinking barge

“There goes all our equipment and all my cloths. What are we going to do now?”

“Find the trading post” Lexa replies as she starts to walk away

Not knowing what else to do Clarke, Raven, and Finn start to follow her.


	7. Trading Post and a new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will jump around a bit between characters

Lexa barters in Arabic with a camel trader at a trading post over the price of four old camels. Once they agree on a price Raven hands over some cash from the wallet that was on her when she jumped from the barge.

“I can't believe the price of these fleabags” Raven says frowning at her thinning wallet

“We probably could have gotten them for free, all we had to do was give ‘em Clarke”

“Yes, awfully tempting, wasn't it?”

“Awfully”

And that's when Clarke steps out of a trading tent. She's changed into a gorgeous, tightly fitted, Arabian dress it hugs her body in all the right places and Lexa suddenly forgets how to breathe looking at the goddess in front of her she visible swallows and whispers “Then again...Maybe not”

Clarke blushes slightly and smiles at Lexa when she hands her the rains to one of the camels.

* * *

SMALL TIME JUMP

Sahara Desert sand dunes – Day 1

Lexa, Clarke, Raven and Finn are on camels in the middle of the endless, sun baked Sahara. Slowly making their way to Hamunaptra

“Never did like camels. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting.” Raven grumbles

“Yeah, disgusting.” Lexa says subtly moving away as she watches Finn savagely attack a chicken wing with his vile green teeth. Flies buzz around his head and he sucks at his gums, then spits out some gristle.

Clarke however is having the time of her life on top of her camel. “Well I think they're cute” she says as she leans forward and scratches her camel on top of his head. Lexa can’t help but smile at the pure joy in Clarke’s voice.

* * *

ANOTHER SMALL TIME JUMP

Sahara Desert sand dunes – night 2

The moon shines down on four lone camel rider's trekking across the vast wasteland. Finn snores loudly, on the camel next to him Raven is asleep her head bobbing to the rhythm of her camel. She occasionally wakes to hit Finn when his snoring wakes her up, but he just continues to sleep unaffected.

Up in front of them, Clarke slowly starts to slide off her saddle in her sleep Lexa reaches over and stops her, then gently pushes her back up onto her saddle, never waking her. For a long moment, her eyes watch Clarke sleep smiling softly at the sight until she feels eyes on her and looks up at a distant ridge where Anya and a group of Medjai Riders are keeping pace with them. Lexa can’t help but wonder who they are and if they will be trouble in the near future.

* * *

Sahara Desert sand dunes – Day 3

The dawning sun hasn't yet crested the distant horizon as Finn finally wakes up, he stretches lazily and Raven smacks him with her riding crop

“You snore!”

“I do not snore!”

“All night you snored!”

“I have never snored!”

Up in front of them, Lexa looks at Clarke and rolls her eyes as the two continue to bicker back and forth.

“We're almost there.” She says quietly to Clarke not wanting to interrupt Raven and Finns rather amusing fight.

“Are you sure?”

Lexa looks down at the ground she sighs sadly “Pretty sure.”

Wondering why looking down caused such a somber reply the others look down and see dozens of skeletons sticking out of the ground. Bleached and eaten away. Some of the skeletons look like they're trying to crawl up out of the desert floor.

“What in the hell is this?” Raven says effectively distracted from berating Finn who shivers in fear.

“Other seekers of Hamunaptra I would wager” he whispers afraid to speck any louder

Suddenly they hear loud hoof beats Lexa is immediately on alert afraid it may be the same warriors who wiped out her old garrison. She relaxes slightly when The American Expedition rides out from behind the far end of the dune. The Americans are accompanied by two dozen native diggers and an Egyptologist by the name of Cage Wallace. Ontari rides lead on a camel, the rest ride horses. As she spots Lexa and her group she puts on a fake smile and greets them with obviously fake enthusiasm

“Good morning, my friend!”

Lexa just nods. The two parties come to a stop a hundred feet apart. Lexa turns and stares out across the endless horizon.

“Well, what the hell are we doing'?” Pike asks

“Patience, my friend, patience.” Ontari replies

Kyle looks over at Lexa and spits out a wad of chew and says, “Remember our bet lady first one to the city gets five hundred bucks!”

Lexa nods at the man and turns back to stare out at the flat nothingness. Clarke and Raven share a look wondering why they are just sitting there staring at nothing. Just before Clarke voices her concern to Lexa the sun starts to rise in the distance, breaking the flat horizon.

“Get ready.” Lexa whispers

“For what?” Clarke asks

“We're about to be shown the way.”

Far off to the right, a huge shape begins to rise with the sun. It’s a city Lexa and Ontari watch it, expressionless. Atom, Kyle and Pike share a look, and then kick their horses shouting “HIYA!” They take off. Racing towards the rising City. “SEE YA THERE, LOSERS!” Kyle laughs as he races away

Clarke and Raven give Lexa anxious, curious looks.

“Ah, begging your pardon, but shouldn't we be going?” Raven says, “After all, you rode us night and day to win that bet.”

Lexa doesn't say a word, staring hard.

Ontari watches the Americans and spits into the sand. “Fools.” She mutters.

Suddenly the city shifts across the horizon passing across the sun as it goes. It's a mirage.

The Americans crash their horses to a stop and race the other way, after the city.

Clarke and Raven smile, amazed. The city shifts again, floating across the watery horizon. The Americans crash to a stop again and chase after the city. All three of them confused and cursing. Lexa and Ontari just stare, waiting. The city shifts again, and the Americans crash to a stop again. Atom is thrown from his horse. Kyle angrily rips his hat off and chucks it to the ground. Pike just curses as they give up the chase. The city comes to a stop on the far left of the horizon. The Americans are on the far right. Nothing moves. Then Lexa grins and shares a look with Ontari. They kick at their camels and race away. Everybody else hauls-ass after them.

Lexa and Ontari are neck-and-neck. Ontari takes out her camel whip and starts whipping at Lexa trying to knock her off her camel. Once. CRACK! Twice. CRACK! on the third try Lexa grabs the whip and yanks Ontari off her camel. She slams into the ground and tumbles underneath the camels getting kicked a few times. Clarke comes galloping up, blonde hair flying in the wind. Her and Lexa race across the desert. Clarke has never felt so alive. She laughs. Lexa grins, she likes this girl.

Ontari stumbles to her feet, then quickly dances out of the way as Raven and all the other riders stampede past her. Clarke beats Lexa to the stone ramp, racing hard.

“GO CLARKEY GO” Raven shouts caught up in the excitement of the race

Clarke makes it into the city a few moments before everyone else winning the bet for her group she takes a second and turns around in circles on her camel in awe at the sites she is seeing.

Pike and his group ride up and look in wonder at the ruins.

Lexa gives them a big, shit-eating grin “You boys owe me five hundred dollars.”

Huffing Pike begrudgingly hands over the five hundred dollars grumbling the whole time about cheating and that they should have been told about the mirage.

After collecting her winnings Lexa leads her small group to the opposite side of the city to start setting up their camp.

* * *

Hamunaptra – Day: American dig site

Under the guidance of the Egyptologist Cage Wallace, the Diggers are busy hauling rock and dirt out of the Temple doorway. The three Americans are playing poker. Ontari smokes a hookah and swats at flies. Dozens of stray camels roam the decrepit city; dusty backpacks and old saddlebags still slung over their humps.

“Where'd all these camels come from?” Atom asks

“They belong to the dead. They will wait years for their masters to return before leaving.” Ontari explains

* * *

Hamunaptra – Day: Clarke's dig site

Lexa, Clarke, Raven and Finn are working next to a narrow crevice, which weaves its way through the ruins. Lexa ties a rope around a pillar purposely smacking Finn a few times with the end before she throws the rest of the coils into the crevice, about to rappel down. Raven bends over to have a look, her ass hits something, she yelps and backs away. It's the crumbling face of Anubis.

“Oh my god that thing is creepy.”

“Be nice. That thing saved my life.” Lexa says

Meanwhile Clarke is positioning ancient mirrors along the crevice. “That ‘thing’ gets me excited.”

Lexa looks at her incredulously “That thing that get you excited?”

“Yes. According to Bembridge Scholars, inside the statue of Anubis was a secret compartment, perhaps containing The Book of The Living.”

“What are those mirrors for?”

“Ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see.”

Lexa shrugs and nods before she hands Clarke a leather-bound package

“I uh... thought you could use this”

Opening the package Clarke sees a small excavation set with chisels and brushes of verifying sizes she smiles at the thoughtfulness as she watches Lexa rappel down into the crevice.

Inside the crevice Lexa ignites a torch as Raven, Clarke and Finn drop down next to Her. Clarke peers into the darkness.

“Do you realize, we are standing inside a room that no one has entered in over four thousand years.” She says excitedly

“Who cares? I don't see no treasure.: Finn grumbles

“You're welcome to my share of the spider webs.” Lexa says smirking at the idiot

“And it stinks to high heaven in here.” Raven complains

Raven sniffs the foul air, then she looks at Finn and realizes where the smell is coming from. She stops sniffing and moves as far away from the man as possible. Clarke brushes cobwebs away from a metal disk on the wall, then re positions it on its pedestal, aiming it at a ray of light shining in from the outer mirrors. The light hits the disk and quickly shoots around the room from one disk to another until the whole chamber is lit up. Lexa looks around impressed

“That is a neat trick.”

“Oh my god, It's a preparation room.” Clarke exclaims

“Preparation for what?” Lexa asks

“For entering the afterlife.”

Lexa looks confused so Raven subtly bumps her shoulder and whispers “Mummies, this is where they made the mummies.” Lexa nods in understanding as they follow Clarke when she heads down a narrow passageway.

* * *

Lexa, Clarke, Raven, and Finn crouch as they make their way through a narrow, cobweb filled labyrinth. Then they hear something and freeze. It sounds like somebody is clawing inside the walls. They share looks and slowly move forward. It is getting darker and darker as they go their lone torch providing little light in the dark abyss. The strange sound seems to be getting louder and louder. And then it stops. Clarke holds her breath. Raven licks her lips. Lexa withdraws and cocks her pistol. The warden farts. Lexa, Raven and Clarke all glare at him.

They slowly creep out of the labyrinth and up to the foot of an enormous half-buried statue. The lower half of Anubis. Then they hear the sound again, coming closer now, from the other side of the statue. And closer.

Lexa pulls Clarke behind her. And closer. Lexa raises her gun. And CLOSER!

Lexa jumps out from their hiding spot gun raised but doesn't pull the trigger because it's just the Americans, their guns are up, cocked and aimed.

“Ya scared the bejeezus out of us.” Kyle says

“Likewise.” Lexa says

But nobody lowers their guns. Pike grins, always tying to be the tough one.

“This here is our statue...friend.” He says glaring at them

“Don't see your name on it... pal.” Lexa replies glaring right back at him

Just then Ontari, five Diggers and Cage step out of the shadows, all holding guns aimed at Lexa.

“Ten to one, Lexa, your odds are Not so good.” Ontari drawls

“I've had worse.”

Raven clenches a tiny derringer “Ya, me too.”

Lexa gives her a skeptical sideways glance. Ontari cocks her gun, grinning, she wants it to happen. The tension thickens. But before things can go to far Clarke gently takes Lexas gun hand and pulls it down slowly.

“Let's be nice, children, if we're going to play together, we must learn to share.”

Clarke gentle pulls Lexa away. Raven and Finn follow behind them. Ontari and the Americans slowly lower their guns, laughing. Cage excitedly begins translating the hieroglyphs.

* * *

Back in the preparation chamber Lexa and Raven are using sledgehammers against the ceiling. Clarke is gently chipping away with a tiny chisel.

“According to my calculations, we should be right under the statue. We'll come up right between his legs.” she blushes and laughs “Oh my.”

“And when those dirty Yanks go to sleep, we’ll sneak up and steal that book right out from under them.” Raven grunts as she continues to dig

“And you're sure you can find the secret compartment?” Lexa asks

“Yes, if their Egyptologist hasn't already found it.” Clarke replies

Raven looks around taking a short break from digging. “I say, what's our smelly little friend got himself up to?”

Lexa and Clarke just shrug not really caring that Finn wandered off thankful that the chamber no longer sells like dead fish mixed with sweat and god knows what else.

* * *

Finn crawls into a dark chamber and lights a torch with his lighter. A mural wall comes alive embedded into it are dozens of black amethyst scarabs glittering images of the sacred beetles. Awestruck Finn pulls out a pocketknife and starts prying away at one of the precious bugs.

* * *

Ontari Pike, Atom, and Kyle hover around Cage, who's found the secret compartment inside Anubis.

Cage brushes sand away from the seam. Pike steps forward and grabs the seam but Cage quickly stops him. “Seti was no fool.” He sees the intense look in the Egyptologist's eyes

“Yeah, sure...whatever” Pike looks back at the native Diggers. “We'll let him open it then”

Cage nods, then yells at the Diggers to open the compartment. The Diggers hesitate, filled with fear.

Atom pulls out his gun, aims it at one of the Diggers. Three Diggers hesitantly step forward with crowbars and stick them into the seams. The other Diggers back away, scared shitless. Ontari and the Americans exchange looks, and then they back away as well.

* * *

Raven and Lexa are still digging into the ceiling of the preparation chamber both now completely exhausted they share a look and nod at each other jumping down from the small table they were standing on in order to reach the ceiling. Lexa looks to Clarke and continues the conversation they were having

“Let me get this straight, they stuck a sharp, red hot poker up your nose, cut your brain into small pieces, then ripped it all out through your nostrils?” Lexa asks panting from working so hard for hours on end

“OUCH! That's really got to hurt.” Raven winces in sympathy

“It's called mummification. You're dead when they do this” Clarke giggles at the two

“Still...” Raven grimaces

“Yeah, that'd bring you back to life.” Lexa chuckles

“Honestly You two are worse than a couple of schoolgirls.”

Just then a huge chunk of the roof suddenly caves in. Lexa grabs Clarke and yanks her clear. Raven dives for the far wall. A massive stone coffin drops out of the ceiling and crashes to the floor dust flies everywhere filling the room making it hard to see and harder to breath.

* * *

In the Anubis chamber having heard the crash, Ontari, Pike, Atom, and Kyle point their guns at the floor. Looking like they might piss themselves waiting to see if something pops out of the floor.

Cage could care less, he looks at the Diggers, gripping their crowbars, and yells “FASTER!"

The three Diggers Pull hard. The ancient seams start to give, Cage yells again. The Diggers pull harder. The compartment starts to loosen. Again, he yells. The Diggers give one final pull and a burst of liquid sprays out of the seam hitting the diggers and melting their skin clean off. They scream in pain. Dying horribly. Half skeletal by the time they hit the ground. The remaining diggers all run screaming from the chamber desperate to escape the grisly site.

* * *

In the preparation chamber the dust is starting to clear. Lexa, Clarke and Raven slowly get up and step over to the massive stone Coffin.

“Oh my god... it looks like, it looks like a sarcophagus.” Clarke says completely flabbergasted

“Why would they bury somebody in the ceiling?” Lexa asks

“They didn't, they buried them at the foot of Anubis. They were either someone of great importance. Or they did something very naughty.”

* * *

Finn drops an amethyst scarab into his pouch, then greedily starts prying away at another. It rips off he drops it into his pouch only he misses, and this scarab quietly falls to the sandy floor without him noticing. The scarab on the floor begins to shake the amethyst coating starts to glow. Something inside starts to wiggle as if the amethyst were some sort of strange cocoon it splits open and a real live hideous scarab beetle scurries out. It races over to the warden's shoe, quickly burrows into the leather and vanishes inside. Finns eyes fly wide open. He starts to scream, drops his knife and frantically starts clawing away at his pant leg, higher and higher until he rips open his shirt revealing a large moving lump under his skin. It moves its way up his belly and across his chest. Finn desperately claws and scratches at it, trying to stop it. The lump burrows up his neck. He starts gagging and coughing and then the scarab-lump vanishes into his head.

* * *

Lexa clear the dirt off the top of the sarcophagus, revealing a single, ominous hieroglyph. Clarke stares at it Raven impatiently strums her fingers across the lid.

“Well?... Who is it?” she asks

Clarke stares at the hieroglyph, confused and concerned.

“She that shall not be named.”

Lexa dusts off the huge star shaped grove in the lid

“There's some sort of lock here. You say these thing's are made of granite with a steel interior?”

“Quarried granite with a cobalt lining.” Clarke corrects her

“Whoever's in here, sure wasn't getting out.” Raven points out

“No kidding without a key, it'll take us a month to crack this thing” Lexa replies

Clarke's eyes go wide “Oh my! A key! That's it! That's what he was talking about.”

“What who was talking about what?” Lexa asks

Clarke starts rummaging through the pack on Raven’s back.

“The man on the barge. The one with the hook, he was looking for a key.” Clarke pulls out the key/box from Ravens bag.

“Hey that's mine!” she says pouting reaching for the key

Clarke slaps her hand and quickly unfolds the box it’s now shaped exactly like the lock on the sarcophagus. Clarke smiles triumphantly.

Suddenly they hear screams echoing through the labyrinth. All three of them turn and take-off running.

* * *

Finn is screaming and dancing insanely around the labyrinth, totally freaked from the extreme pain in his head.

Lexa, Clarke and Raven run up just as he starts ripping his own hair out of his head.

Lexa and Raven grab at his hands, but he's far too crazed, he shoves them aside, runs full bore down the length of the labyrinth and slams his head straight into a rock wall. The Warden drops to the ground. Dead as lead. Eyes wide open.

Lexa, Clarke and Raven just stand there staring, breathing hard, wide-eyed themselves.

“What the Fuck….” Raven whispers


	8. Hamunaptra camp

Later that night Clarke and Raven sit around the campfire talking quietly they may not have liked Finn, but they still feel no one deserves to die screaming in agony.

“What do you suppose killed him?” Clarke says voice barley above a whisper

“Did you ever see him eat?” Raven jokes trying to break the tension

Clarke can’t help but chuckle giving Raven a thankful look she glances over and sees Lexa come up over some rocks. She takes a seat beside Clarke and picks up a stick to stoke the fire.

“Seems the Americans had a little misadventure of their own today, three of their diggers were killed.” She says

“How?” Clarke asks

“Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some sort of ancient booby-trap.”

“Maybe this place really is cursed.” Raven says

Suddenly a gust of wind blows through the camp making the campfire flicker. Lexa and Raven share a nervous look. Clarke scoffs and laughs “You two! Honestly!”

“You don't believe in curses?” Lexa asks looking over at the blonde

“No. I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, then it's real. That's what I believe.”

Lexa shakes her head and cocks her rifle, then smirks. “I believe in being prepared.”

Raven having gotten board with the current conversation opens the pouch Finn was wearing when the found him going crazy. She reaches in and starts scrounging around.

“OW! FUUUCCCKKKK.” She yells pulling her hand back out of the pouch.

Both Lexa and Clarke jump. “WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!” They say at the same time

Raven is sucking on her finger “cut myself” she shrugs then reaches back into the pouch and pulls out a liquor bottle, the top has been chipped off. “Bacardi Rum!” she smiles at the bottle, then turns the pouch inside out and shakes it, nothing but sand falls out. “Well, he may have been a stinky fellow... but he had good taste.”

Lexa and Clarke both roll their eyes and laugh at their apparent over reaction. Lexas smile suddenly drops, she kneels and sticks her ear to the sand. Clarke and Raven watch her curiously. Then they hear a barrage of gunfire coming from the American camp. Lexa jumps up and throws an elephant gun to Clarke.

“Stay here! Stay Safe!” she says as she takes off running through the ruins.

Clarke immediately gets up and runs after her. Raven grabs a gun, holds the bottle of Bacardi tight and dashes after her.

“Clarkey! Excuse me! But didn't she just say to stay put?”

* * *

The American camp is under siege. Two dozen Medjai riders gallop through firing guns and swinging scimitars, several diggers are killed as they try to run. Pike and his group run out of their tents shooting killing a few of the riders.

Lexa races through the ruins and slams right into Ontari, who is obviously trying to high tail it out of there.

“Going somewhere?”

“Just looking for you, Lexa! I wanted to be with my friend!”

Lexa drags her back towards the American camp by the scruff of her shirt.

“C'mon, friend.”

Struggling to free herself Ontari asks “Why do you like to fight so much?”

“Cause I look good doin, it.” Lexa replies giving her a cocky smirk

* * *

Anya gallops through the camp, cutting diggers down with her scimitar. Lexa runs up on top of some rocks leaps out and tackles her off her horse. The two women slam to the ground. Lexa spins up onto one knee and fires, point blank blowing the scimitar out of Anya’s hand. Lexa is about to shoot again when a horse rides up between them a scimitar swoops down, almost taking her head off but misses her by an inch. Lexa leaps up and blows the rider off his mount. The horse bolts she turns back to face Anya, but she’s gone.

* * *

Clarke hides behind some rocks, watching the scene with wide frightened eyes, suddenly she hears something coming up behind her and spins around. A vicious tattooed Medjai Rider races at her. She quickly backpedals over the rocks, terrified. The Medjai Rider raises his scimitar, about to strike.

Clarke screams and trips over a rock and accidentally fires the elephant gun blowing the rider off his mount and catapulting him twenty feet back into some ruins. At the same time, the kick from the gun blows Clarke off her feet and over a ridge. She flails through the air and lands in a sand dune.

* * *

Raven and some diggers are holding their own near the temple door. Four Riders come charging right at them. Rave takes a swig off the Bacardi for courage.

“Lest make em go BOOM, boys!” She yells

Raven and the diggers open fire. When the smoke clears, the riders are either dead or gone. Raven grins and cheers “I say, good show!”

Just then several more Medjai leap off the temple and land behind them. Raven and the remaining diggers spin around and suddenly find themselves in hand-to-hand combat.

* * *

Lexa is quickly loading her pistol. She hears something thundering up behind her so she spins around just as Anya on a horse swings her scimitar. Lexa instinctively raises her hands to protect her face, the scimitar strikes hitting her gun making it flip away. Disarmed Lexa dives and rolls and suddenly comes up with a stick of dynamite in her hand. She shoves the fuse into a fire igniting it.

She faces Anya who is towering above her on the horse. The two lock eyes. The fuse continues to burn down. Anya points her scimitar at Lexas head.

“LEAVE THIS PLACE!... LEAVE THIS PLACE OR DIE!” she yells before she gallops off. The remaining Medjai riders’ follow her vanishing into the night.

Lexa watches them leave, then pulls the burning fuse out of the stick.

Clarke staggers up, looking very shaken and disheveled. Lexa gently takes her and holds her close. 

“You alright?”

Clarke looks up into her stunning green eyes. It's the first time she’s shown genuine concern for her. And she likes it. she's also holding her a little too close. And she likes that too.

“Yes... fine... thank you.”

Ontari crawls out from under some pillars as Kyle and Atom help Pike to his feet.

“See! That proves it! Old Seti's fortune's have to be under this sand!” Pike exclaims

“For them to protect it like this, you just know there's got to be treasure down there.” Kyle adds

“These are a desert people. They value water, not gold.” Lexa says looking up into the surrounding ridges, unsatisfied.

Clarke looks at Lexa, suddenly very worried. “Where's Raven?”

Raven stumbles into the camp clutching her chest she hits the ground. Eyes wide open. Mouth agape. Clearly dead. But then her eyes close and her mouth widens into a goofy smile. “gotcha”

Lexa and Clarke burst out laughing glad that Raven is ok and that she was able to break the melancholy that fell over everyone.

The two teams work together cleaning up the camp and burning the dead to tired and wary to try and dig graves. As the night wares on the bottle of Bacardi is passed around everyone needing a little something to try and forget the last few hours. Lexa offers the bottle to Clarke who waves it around clearly drunk and slurring badly

“Unlike Raven Miss, I know when to say no.”

Lexa snatches the bottle back and polishes it off before Clarke notices and chucks it away.

“Unlike Raven, Miss, you I don't get. You're a whole new brew.”

“I know, you're wondering, what's a place like me doing in a girl like this?”

“Something like that.”

“Egypt is in my blood. My father was a famous explorer, he loved Egypt so much that he married my mother who was half Egyptian! She was quite an adventurer herself”

“Okay, I get your father, I get your mother and I get Raven, but what are you doing here?”

Clarke is insulted and she staggers to her feet. “I may not be an explorer, or an adventurer, or a treasure hunter, or a gunfighter! Miss Lexa! But I'm proud of what I am.”

“And what is that?”

Clarke plops back down beside her drunk, she grins and proudly lifts her head high. “...I am a librarian!”

She leans in, very close to Lexas face, looks her in the eyes, “And I'm going to kiss you”

“No, you're not.”

“I'm not?”

“No! Not until you can think clearly”

“Why would I need to think clearly?

“Because I don’t want to take advantage”

Clarke gives her a genuine smile.

“You won’t be”

She leans forward to kiss her, her eyes slowly close. And then she passes out, slumping into Lexas arms. Lexa looks down at her, and just smiles chuckling she lifts Clarke up and carries her to her bedroll gently placing her inside. She can’t help but kiss her forehead and whisper

“Sweet dreams Clarke.”


	9. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait here is a slightly longer chapter to make up for it :)

Clarke slips the key into the sarcophagus lock and turns it a series of strange clicking sounds are heard, and then the sarcophagus unlocks with a giant hiss. Clarke and Raven are very, very hungover and the loud noise causes them to groan in annoyance. Lexa stands of to the side and chuckles at them, both girls just glare at her.

“How are you ok right now?” Raven scowls

“I can hold my liquor better than most” Lexa say a bit smugly

“Can you just get over here and help us with this lid please” Clarke pleads not wanting to make her headache any worse by having to listen to bickering

Striding over Lexa helps them start to slide the heavy lid off the sarcophagus pushing, shoving and groaning they get the lid to open inch by inch.

“I can't believe I allowed the two of you to get me drunk.” Clarke grunts out

“Don't blame me, I don't even remember being there.” Raven says

“Well neither do I, thank you.”

Lexa gives her a hurt look.

“You don't?”

Clarke looks at Lexa a bit nervously

“No... Why?... Should I?...What did I do?”

“Oh no you were perfect… I mean you were fine…I mean you didn’t do a thing not a thing”

Lexa gives her a big smile. Clarke looks at her more than a bit skeptical and completely embarrassed that she can’t remember anything. Raven has a small knowing smile on her face as her eyes flit form Clarke to Lexa and back again during the small exchange. Suddenly the lid falls off and Crashes to the ground effectively ending any further conversation. Clarke and Raven instantly grab their sore heads and moan. Lexa chuckles earning her more glares form the two hungover girls.

* * *

Several fear-filled, sweaty-faced Diggers reach into the secret compartment. Pike and Kyle hold guns on them ready to shoot any who complain or refuse to work. The Diggers slowly pull out a decorative chest they set the chest down on the sandy floor. Ontari watches as Cage translates the hieratics.

“There is a curse upon this chest.”

Pike rolls his eyes “Curse my ass.”

“Yeah, who cares?” Kyle says

Cage just glares at them “In these hallowed grounds, that which was set forth in ancient times, is as strong today, as it was then.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, what's it say” Pike asks

Cage slowly and carefully reads the inscription: "Death will come on swift wings to whomever opens this chest".

A gust of wind blows through the chamber causing the torches to flicker and all the diggers suddenly turn tail and run off more willing to face a bullet than stay in the chamber with Pike and his men.

“It says, there is one, the undead, who if brought back to life, is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse.”

“Yeah, well, let's just make sure we don't bring anybody back from the dead then, huh?” Atom jokes

The three Americans laugh.

“She will kill all who open this chest... and assimilate their organs and fluids.”

“Assimilate their organs and fluids? Ya mean eat 'em?” Kyle asks

“And in so doing she will regenerate. And no longer be the undead, but a plague upon this earth.”

The wind whistles through the chamber causing the torches to flicker once again. Ontari and Cage share a fear-filled look. Pike just shrugs and scoffs “Ah hell there’s no such things as curses let's open it.”

* * *

WHAM! The wooden coffin is dropped to the ground next to the stone sarcophagus. Clarke is so excited she’s practically vibrating with giddiness.

“Oh my god, I've dreamed about this ever since I was a little girl.”

“You dream about dead guys?” Lexa asks a bit disbelievingly

Clarke just gives her a look, then starts brushing dirt and cobwebs off the top of the coffin. She freezes

“Oh my Look, all the sacred spells have been chiseled off. The hieratics and hieroglyphs that protect the deceased on their journey into the afterlife, they've been removed. This person was cursed... doomed.”

“Tough break.” Lexa says

“Yes, I'm all tears, now let's see whose inside, shall we?” Raven says grabbing the key

Clarke shakes her head at the two, she can't believe them. Raven inserts the key/box into the coffin's lock. Turns it. The lid cracks open with a hiss. They all gag at the foul stench that is released. Lexa grabs the lid. It's stuck. She pulls with all her might. Raven and Clarke start to help her. It starts to give way. Slowly. Slowly. Slooooowly. And then it suddenly pops open and the most hideous, maggot infested, rotten corpse imaginable jumps up like some horrible jack in the box.

“AHHHHH!!!” all three scream startled they all jump back. Scared to death. Nia is now a twisted and deformed corpse the years have not been kind. She falls back into her coffin.

* * *

Pike and Atom start to pry at the lid of the decorative chest. Kyle, Ontari, and Cage watch as they struggle.

A gust of wind blows through the chamber once again causing the torches to flicker. Ontari starts backing away, filled with fear, sweating buckets “The curse... beware the curse!” Ontari turns and bolts from the chamber.

Kyle spits out another wad of chew “Stupid superstitious bastard.”

Just then the seal breaks and a black vapor blasts out of the chest enveloping the entire chamber not even the torch light can be seen.

* * *

Lexa, Clarke and Raven slowly creep forward and carefully look back inside the coffin, completely creeped-out but insanely curious at the same time.

“Is she supposed to look like that?” Lexa asks

Clarke glances at her “No. I've never seen a mummy look like this. She’s, she's still...”

“Juicy?” Raven says

“Yes. She's more than four thousand years old and still decomposing.” Clarke says in disbelief

“And look at this.” Lexa points at the inside of the coffin lid there are scratches and dried blood all over the inside.”

“Oh my god, she was buried alive.” Clarke says as she leans in closer “These are not just scratches she left a message. It says: Death is only the beginning”

This sends a chill through everyone Raven shivers.

Lexa looks around “Where's my gun?”

“What are you going to do? Shoot it?” Raven says

“If she decides to wake up, hell yes!”

* * *

The vapor in the chamber is starting to disperse all three men have their guns aimed at the chest.

Cage scoffs “put those away” slowly he steps up and reaches inside he lifts out a heavy burlap bag. Everyone's eyes widen in excitement as he sticks his hand into the bag and slowly pulls out the black book of the dead, the same book Nia used in her attempt to steal the power she believed Pharaoh held.

“I have heard told of this book, but I never truly believed it existed. This, good gentlemen, is a most priceless treasure.” Cage explains pure awe in his voice

Kyle kicks the sandy floor in anger “I wouldn't trade it for a brass spittoon!”

“Yeah! I thought it was supposed to be made outta pure gold!” Atom says

Pike kicks the chest breaking it open to reveal a lower compartment. Inside, are pharaohs jewel encrusted jars one of which is busted and worthless.

* * *

That night in camp Lexa and Ontari are roasting chunks of meat over a fire.

Raven wrinkles her nose, disgusted by the smell “What is this stuff? It smells like our late friend, the Warden.”

Lexa and Ontari both grin at her.

Raven looks on horrified. “You did not!?... We're not!?”

“Rat gizzards. They smell bad and taste worse, but that's the best the desert has to offer.” Lexa chuckles

“Oh god that’s almost worse” Raven gags

The gloating Americans sit down, fondling their jeweled jars.

“Say Lexa, whadaya think these babies will fetch back home?” Kyle asks grinning like an idiot

“We hear you ladies found yourselves a nice gooey mummy. Congratulations.” Atom says sarcastically

“Ya know if ya dry him out, you can sell him for firewood.” Kyle laughs

Clarke walks up and sits down next to Lexa. She drops a pile of big dusty bug skeletons onto the ground. “Scarabs, flesh eaters, I found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years living off the flesh of a corpse”

Lexa and Raven stare at the bug skeletons, disgusted.

“Are you saying somebody threw these things in with our gal, and they slowly ate her alive?” Lexa asks

“Very slowly.” Clarke replies

“She certainly was not a popular sister when they planted her.” Raven deadpans

“Must have got a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter.” Lexa jokes

“According to my readings, our friend suffered the HOM-DAI, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses, one reserved for only the most evil blasphemers. In all of my research, I've never read of this curse actually having been performed.” Clarke explains

“That bad huh?” Lexa asks

“Yes, they never used it because they feared it so. It's written, that if a victim of the HOM-DAI should ever arise, they would bring with them the ten plagues of Egypt.”

“The ten plagues?... You mean all ten plagues like what that Moses guy did to that Pharaoh guy?” Ontari asks

“That's one way of putting it.” Clarke replies

“Let's see, there was frogs, flies, locusts, lice...” Raven starts to list

“Hail and fire.” Atom adds

“The sun turning black.” Kyle says

“Water turning to blood.” Lexa supplies

“And my personal favorite: people covered in boils and sores.” Raven finishes

Everyone in the group share nervous looks, really spooked. Clarke just laughs at them, then pulls a meat stick out of the fire. “Fried gizzard anyone?” She asks causing everyone to chuckle and grab their own sticks of meat.

* * *

Having just freshened up for bed, Clarke exits the temple and steps past the sleeping diggers. She spots Cage with his jeweled jar snug under one arm, the Book of the Dead laying loose under the other. Clarke stares at the Book, nervously biting her lip, then she sneaks over, carefully steals it, and quickly tip-toes away.

Lying on some blankets by the campfire, Lexa rolls over and sees Clarke, sitting wide-eyed, staring at the Book.

“You sure you outta be playin, around with that?”

“It's just a book, no harm ever came from reading a book.” Clarke slowly opens the cover the fire flickers and she shares a nervous look with Lexa before she shrugs, shakes her head and starts reading.

“Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei.”

Clarke continues reading the book aloud Lexa is standing behind her glancing around nervously still in the belief that this is a bad idea

Inside Nia’s chamber there seems to be an eco of Clarke’s voice getting louder and louder. Nia’s corpse is slumped in her coffin suddenly her crusty eyelids pop open revealing empty sockets.

Cage sits bolt upright. Quickly looking around he sees Clarke reading the book. He gets up and runs towards her.

“NO! NOOOO! YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!”

He skids to a stop as a strange, piercing whine is heard, coming from out in the desert. The others woken by Cages yelling all leap to their feet. Pike, Atom, and Kyle run out of their tents guns out thinking it might be the Medjai returned to finish what they started. The strange sound gets louder and closer everyone is on alert then from out of the darkness a huge wall of locust’s swarms into camp and envelops everyone. Lexa grabs Clarke and with Raven at their side they race for the crevice, trying to fend off the horrid vermin as they go. Ontari and the Americans run for the temple. Cage is covered in locusts. He stares at The Book of the Dead, looking haunted.

“What have we done?”

The campfire is sucked up into the air by the mass of bugs plunging the camp into darkness.

* * *

Inside the labyrinth Lexa, Clarke and Raven race down the corridors, slapping at themselves and picking locusts out of their hair

“Did you see that!? Grasshoppers! Billions of grasshoppers!” Raven yells

“That's one of the plagues, right? The grasshopper plague!” Lexa asks

“This is not a plague. It's generational. Every so many years the locusts of Egypt have a population explosion and they all take flight.” Clarke says unwilling to believe in such nonsense

Clarke steps forward, something squishes under her foot. Lexa lowers a torch that she grabbed of the wall, the entire floor is covered with frogs.

“Okay... and what about frogs?” She says glancing at Clarke

The ground under Lexa, Clarke and Raven starts to shake forcing the frog to scatter suddenly right in front of them hundreds of chittering scarabs boil up out of the sand and start scurrying towards them. Clarke screams. Raven screams. Even Lexa almost screams. They turn around and haul ass as fast as they can in the opposite direction.

* * *

Pike, Kyle, Atom, Ontari and the diggers race into a passageway trying to out run the bugs. Atom is knocked down, his bifocals skitter across the ground they get crushed in the stampede. Atom staggers to his feet, squinting. Blurry figures vanish into the darkness

“Kyle! Pike! Hello anyone!”

Atom staggers down a passageway, squinting, his hands out in front of him, groping, trying not to bump into anything. Then ten feet in front of him, a dark, blurry figure steps out.

“Pike?... is that you?” Atom half-blindly staggers forward.

The Figure doesn't move.

“Kyle?”

Atom trips, stumbles forward, towards the figure, his hands reach out and sink into Nia’s putrid chest cavity. Atom jumps like a scalded cat, pulls his hands out and looks at them his hands are covered in molten flesh rot. He opens his mouth to scream but before he can make a sound a skeletal hand clamps over his mouth.

* * *

Lexa, Clarke and Raven race up a staircase, just ahead of the mass of scurrying chittering scarabs. Lexa leaps out onto a pedestal. Raven jumps up next to her. Clarke jumps up into a grotto on the other side of the narrow stairway. The horrible herd of vicious chittering scarabs scurries between them, their ear-piercing chitters send shivers up Clarke’s spine. She leans back against the wall accidentally triggering a secret passage way. She falls backwards through an opening.

Lexa and Raven are distracted watching the scarabs vanish up the staircase. When they look across the way Clarke is gone.

“CLARKE!?” They both yell and scramble over to where she was trying to figure out where she went

* * *

Clarke sits up, shakes the sand out of her hair, and fearfully looks around. It's almost pitch black. She gets up and feels her way along the dark walls. She rounds a corner. A shaft of moonlight filters in through a crack in the ceiling. A man stands in the middle of the room. Clarke walks towards him.

“Oh thank goodness, you're Atom, aren't you?”

Just as she reaches him he turns around. Both of his eyes are missing and he ‘stares’ at her with vacant sockets.

Clarke screams in horror and backs away, hyperventilating, she bumps into something. She screams again and spins around coming face to face with Nia. She has two fresh eyeballs in her previously empty sockets. Clarke screams again and backs away into a wall. Nia squints at her tilting her head.

_“Wanheda?”_

* * *

Lexa is feeling her way around inside the grotto

“Damn-it! Must be a trap door around here or something'.” She grunts in frustration

Suddenly they hear men screaming, Kyle, Pike and one of the diggers come running down the stairs.

“RUN, YOU SONS-A-BITCHES! RUUUUN!” Pike screams

Lexa and Raven join them as they hear the herd of chittering scarabs coming their way. The digger suddenly trips and falls. Lexa slows down, about to go back and help him. But it's too late. The digger screams in horror as the herd of scarabs run over him, eating straight through him, leaving behind the digger's half eaten skeleton. Pike, Kyle and Raven grimace in horror. Lexa already running, races right past them. The others turn and haul ass following after her.

* * *

Nia steps forward, the sand around her seems to magnetize, swirling and dancing around her flaking skeletal legs. Clarke starts backing away, horrified, she glances at Atom who is stumbling about the chamber

“Help me... please... help me.”

Atom opens his mouth, but can only gurgle and moan because his tongue is missing. Nia grabs him, throws him to the ground and sets her skeletal foot on Atom’s chest, like a big game hunter standing on her kill. Nia then parts her fetid lips reveling a fresh tongue between her rotted teeth.

_“Come with me Wanheda!”_

Clarke shivers in fear. Suddenly, Lexa comes flying around the corner and runs right up to her.

“Would you quit playing, around! Let's get outta here already!”

Lexa sees the look in her eyes and turns around at the sight of Nia,

Lexa jumps back in fright. “WHOA!”

Lexa and Clarke start backing away down the wall. Nia glides sideways with them, like a tiger cornering her prey, the sand around her swirls and dances. Atom starts to crawl away, whimpering as he goes. Nia suddenly stops and unhinges her skeletal jaw, her skinless mouth stretches to an inhuman size, and she lets out a horrific, primordial shriek.

_“WANNHHEEDDAA!!!!”_

Clarke screams. Lexa shudders, then, embarrassed by her fear, she opens her own mouth and roars right back at her

“Ahhhhhhhh!!”

Lexa blast her with the elephant gun she grabbed before fleeing the locusts. Through the smoke and flame they see Nia blown off her feet her ribcage half torn away. Lexa grabs Clarke and runs.

* * *

Sand and wind whip through the ruins as Lexa and Clarke stumble up out of the crevice and come face to face with ten armed Medjai. The Medjai quickly raise their guns. Lexa and Clarke quickly raise their hands. Raven, Pike, Kyle and Cage are already on their knees, hands over their heads.

Anya steps forward. “I told you to leave or die, you refused, and now you may have killed us all. For you have unleashed the creature that we have feared for more than four thousand years.”

“Relax, I got him.” Lexa say much more calmly than she feels

“No mortal weapons can kill this creature. She is not of this world.”

“Are we talkin, about the same creature? The walking corpse? Really big mouth? Really bad breath?” Lexa tries to joke 

* * *

Ontari slowly backs up towards Anubis, eyes wide, gun up. She turns around and Nia is right there! Ontari screams and starts to backs away firing her gun. Six gunshots perforate Nia’s face but have no effect except to splatter molten flesh rot onto the back wall. Ontari retreats into a corner, scared shitless. Nia moves forward, her one hand trying to stop the molten mummy guts from oozing out of the large shotgun hole in her side.

Ontari drops her gun and grabs at the chains around her neck, religious symbols and icons dangle from each chain. She holds the first one up: a Christian crucifix. She quickly makes the sign of-the cross and blesses herself in English: “May the good Lord protect and watch over me as a shepherd watches over his flock. And may Satan in all his forms be vanquished forever.”

It has no effect on Nia, who continues stalking forward. Ontari quickly grabs at the other symbols and icons, holding them out towards Nia, one after the other, trying to slow her progress: an Islamic Sword and Crescent Moon necklace; a Hindu medallion; a small Buda statue. All while blessing herself in Arabic, Hindi, Chinese and Latin. Nothing works. Nia’s skeletal hand reaches for Ontari’s throat. Tears run down her cheeks she's so freaked. Grabbing the last symbol she holds up the Star of David and blesses herself in Hebrew. Nia stops in her tracks her hand lowers her grotesque new eyeballs stare at Ontari.

_“The language of the slaves.”_

Ontari looks at her quizzically. Nia takes a step back.

_“I may have use for you. And the rewards will be great.”_

Nia reaches into her tattered robe, and then holds out her fetid hand, filled with squirming maggots. Ontari cringes, about to throw up, but then the maggots part revealing a tiny pile of little jewels. Ontari’s eyes widen. Nia raises her other hand, it holds the broken jar.

_“Who opened the chest?”_

* * *

Several Medjai drag Atom up, he stares out with vacant sockets. Pike and Kyle are horrified.

“You bastards!” Pike yells

“What did you do to him!?” Kyle demands

“We saved him! Saved him before the creature could finish her work. Now leave, all of you, quickly, before she finishes you all.” Anya replies

“You're not going to kill us?” Raven can’t help but ask

Clarke elbows her in the ribs giving her a ‘shut the fuck up look’.

“We must now hunt her down, and try and find a way to kill her, before she consumes the earth. Allah be with us.” Anya and the Medjai start heading down into the crevice.

Lexa yells at them, trying to convince herself. “I told ya, I already got her!”

Anya stops and looks back, deadly serious. “Know this, the creature will be coming for you. She must consummate the curse. And until she does, she will never eat, she will never sleep, and she will never stop.”

Anya turns and jumps down into the crevice,

Unwilling to stick around much longer Lexa and Raven boost Clarke up onto a camel. Pike and Kyle throw Atom up onto another. Cage still clutching The Book of the dead, gets up on yet another camel. The rest also clamber up on to their own camels and they all head off into the dark, windblown desert.

Back in the ruins of Hamunaptra a skeletal hand punches up out of the sand accompanied by a horrific shriek

_“WWAANNHEEDDAA!!!!”_


	10. At the Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn why Nia killed Pharaoh and why she wants Clarke  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Lexa, Clarke, Raven, Pike, Kyle, Atom, and Cage saunter up on their dusty camels exhausted, disheveled, hungry and sore. They did not risk stopping during their flight from Hamunaptra wanting to get as far away as possible as fast as possible. The group quickly make their way to a hospital to drop of Atom, then head off to rest, eat, and shower.

* * *

Inside Clarke’s quarters Lexa slams a steamer trunk to the floor and throws it open. Lexa grabs a load of dresses and chucks them into the trunk.

"How do you have so many cloths already?" Lexa asks exasperated

"I like to shop" Clarke shrugs " Now what are we going to do about the undead mummy who wants to take over the world?"

“I thought you didn't believe in this stuff!?” Lexa says as she heads for the dresser.

Clarke unpacks the dresses and throws them on her bed

“Having an encounter with a four thousand year old walking-talking corpse tends to convert one.”

“Forget it, we're out the door down the hall and gone.”

“No, we are not.”

Lexa throws a handful of Clarke’s underthings into the trunk.

“Oh yes we are.”

Lexa continues to pack Clarke’s clothes as Clarke continues to unpack them

“No we are not. We woke her up, and we must try and stop her.”

“We?! What we?! You read that book. I told you not to play around with that thing.”

“Alright then, Me, I... I read the book, I woke her up and I intend to stop her.”

Lexa angrily stretches a bra between her hands.

“How!? You heard that chick, no mortal weapons can kill this thing.”

Clarke grabs her bra and throws it into a drawer.

“Then we'll have to find some immortal ones.”

“There you go again with this we stuff. Not me, I am outta here!”

Lexa stuffs a pile of Clarke’s shoes into the trunk. Clarke angrily kicks the lid shut, slamming it on her fingers. Lexa yelps and angrily storms around the room sucking her fingers as Clarke follows her.

“According to that book, once this creature has been reborn, her curse will spread, and as she grows in strength, so will her curse grow, infecting the people until the whole of the earth is destroyed.”

“Yeah? So? Is that my problem?”

“It's everybody's problem!”

“Look I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on, I agreed to take you out there and bring you back, and I did, now were even, end of job, end of story, contract terminated.”

“Is that all I am to you? A contract?”

“Look you can either tag along with me, or you can stay here and play around with Mistress Maggot.”

“I'm staying.”

“FINE.”

Lexa storms out and slams the door opining it again she throws a handful of frilly panties to the floor. Slamming it shut once more. Lexa angrily strides through the compound. Spotting Ontari coming up the path with someone dressed in hooded robes, their face covered by an ornate death mask.

“Ontari ya little stinkweed, where did you slink off to?”

“You left me! You left me in the desert to rot.”

“Oh yeah... sorry bout that. So who's this guy?”

“This is Nia, High Priestess of Osiris.

“Oh, hey, how ya doin'?”

Lexa sticks out her hand to shake, Nia instantly recoils from it and Lexa gives her the once-over dropping her hand. Ontari quickly covers for the unusual behavior.

“The Priestess does not like to be touched by other humans. A Silly eastern superstition, I'm afraid.”

“Yeah, well, we all got our little problems today don't we?”

“She has come to help Atom. Somehow I feel responsible.”

“Don't gimme that, you never take responsibility.”

“Do you know where I can steal some?”

Lexa fakes a punch making Ontari flinch. Lexa gives Nia a suspicious look as she strides off. 

Lexa makes her way to a grungy bar a proverbial den of iniquity. Hard men, hard women and hard liquor. Lots of shady deals going down. An older gentlemen with a walrus mustache is drunk and talking to some tough looking customers. He wears British WWI fighter pilot gear. Lexa recognizes him as Winston Havlock an old friend from her time in the legion.

“I'm the last of the Royal Force still stationed here, you know? All the other laddies died in the air and were buried in the sand.” He slurs and spills his drink on the men he is talking to they shove him away no longer amused with the drunk man. Winston spots Lexa and staggers over to her and Raven at the bar not missing a beat “Ever since the end of the Great War, there hasn't been a single challenge worthy of a man like me.”

“I've heard it before, Winston.” Lexa says not in the mood to deal with him she shoves him away. Winston staggers back towards Raven. “I just wish I would've chucked it with the other laddies, gone down in a flame of glory, instead of sitting around here, rotting from boredom and booze!” Raven shoves him towards another group of unlucky sods as Pike and Kyle creep up to the bar next to them. All four order shots wanting to forget their woes for a little while.

* * *

Atom had been taken to a room after a doctor did what he could for the poor man. He can’t really talk without a severe impediment and his face is wrapped in bandages around where his eyes were. Ontari and Nia have entered his room under the pretense that Nia can help him learn to speak without a tongue

“Priestess Nia was wondering if she could barrow your spectacles. Hers broke and she has a hard time seeing with out them” Ontari says fake sympathy in her voice

“The drawer there, spectacles. As you see, I won't be needing them.” Atom slurs and tries to laugh causing spit to dribble down his chin Nia opens the drawer and pulls out some bifocals. She puts the bifocals on over her death mask and grins broadly, her rotted teeth showing through the mouth hole.

“Atom, Priestess Nia thanks you for your spectacles, and for your eyes... and for your tongue.”

The expression on Atom’s face starts to change, very puzzled.

“But I am afraid more is needed, the Priestess says she must finish the job, consummate the curse which you and your friends have brought down upon yourselves.”

A look of pure fear registers on Atom’s, face. Ontari quickly backs away and runs out of the room. Nia picks up the sacred jar that is sitting next to Atom on a table, then removes the death mask, revealing her hideous, shattered skull.

* * *

Four shot glasses clink together. Lexa, Raven, Kyle, and Pike slug 'em down, all three of them instantly spit out the liquid. Half the bar spit out their drinks as well.

“Sweet Jesus! That tasted just like... like...” Kyle begins

“Blood.” Lexa finishes

They all look at each other nervous.

"And the rivers and waters of Egypt went red and were as blood." Raven quotes

A look passes over Lexas face as realization dawns.

“She's here.”

She suddenly jumps away from the bar and runs for the door.

“Who's here!?” Raven calls

“The Thing! The Priestess! THE MUMMY!”

Lightning flashes across the sky as Lexa races across the compound, knocking several Soldiers out of her way, panic stricken. She crashes through Clarke’s door only to find her gone. Spinning around she spots a glimpse of blond hair as it rounds a corner

“CLARKE!! CLAAARRKKEE!!!”

Not having heard Lexa yelling Clarke calmly steps into a courtyard carrying a handful of books. A blast of thunder and lightning scares her making her drop half the books. Suddenly a hand grabs her making her jumps again and drop the rest of the books. Clarke screams and tries to wrench her arm free until she realizes that it’s only Lexa who is breathing hard after running so hard.

“What the hell Lexa. You scared me”

“We got problems.”

Just then a barrage of hail and fire slams into the courtyard. Lexa pulls Clarke back against a wall. A water fountain bursts into steam. A wooden trellis catches fire. Lexa and Clarke run under the eaves as solders, servants and camels run in every direction, trying to avoid the maelstrom.

“She's here! I saw her! That thing is here!”

“The creature!? Are you sure!?”

Lexa gives her an incredulous look and gestures at the hail and fire.

“Pretty sure!”

Suddenly the hail and fire come to a stop. Everything goes dead quiet. Lexa and Clarke freeze afraid to move unsure what to do. Then a blood curdling scream is heard coming from the living quarters directly above them. Lexa grabs Clarke’s hand and the both race up the stairs. Lexa and Clarke burst into Atoms room as several servants run out screaming. They skid to a stop as they spot Atom, or what's left of him lying dead on the floor, his body is shriveled down to half its size drained of all organs and liquids. Lexa and Clarke are shocked and disgusted unable to fathom that that thing used to be a man. Then they hear a loud moan and notice Nia standing on the far side of the room. Lexa draws her gun as they watch Nia regenerate absorbing the skin and liquid that is swirling around her. A thick skin forms over powerful new musculature, her tendons ripple, her bones swell and reform her mouth opens to an inhuman size as she moans and cries out in severe pain. And then it's over. And she looks like an incredibly muscular, corpse-like vision from hell.

“We are in serious trouble.” Lexa whispers

Having heard her Nia turns and starts to move towards them, staring at Clarke.

“Back off, creep.”

Nia keeps coming indifferent to Lexas words. Lexa draws her gun and opens fire, bullets rip through Nia’s body but she doesn't seem to mind. Raven, Pike and Kyle run into the room skidding to a halt horrified at the sight of Nia and Atoms corpse. Lexa steps forward and throws a right hook punching Nia in the face but her fist just goes right through Nia’s skull and gets sucked deep inside her head. Lexa stares at it horrified, then quickly yanks her fist back out. The area of Nia’s face that came into contact with Lexa’s fist quickly decays right down to the bone, as if Lexa’s hand instantly infected it. Nia angrily turns and grabs Lexa, and with no effort, throws her across the room and into Raven and the others knocking them down. Nia looks at her hand, as it starts to shrivel and decay she quickly turns to Clarke who backs away into a wall, terrified.

_“You saved me from the undead. For this, I thank you.”_

She reaches out with her good hand to grab her just before her hand can close around Clarke’s neck a cat jumps up onto the piano sitting in the corner of the room and hisses at Nia. Nia shrieks in fear, suddenly the balcony doors blow open and Nia spins into a blast of wind and sand and swirls out the doors. Lexa, Clarke, Raven, Pike and Kyle stand transfixed all of them unable to comprehend what they just saw. Kyle kneels next to Atoms shriveled body horrified.

“The curse. The curse.” He whispers

Lexa grabs Clarkes hand and heads out the door quickly followed by the others.

* * *

Clarke leads everyone to the museum of antiquates “There's only one person I know who can possibly give us some answers.” She says as they round a corner and come upon Indra who is talking with Anya. Everybody stops.

“CHEEKBONES” Raven yells at the same time as the others yell “YOU!”

Lexa, Pike, and Kyle quickly draw their guns and everyone glances at Raven

“What? Do I have something in my teeth?” Raven asks as she runs her tongue across them checking for anything

“Your impossible” Clarke says shaking her head

Anya just scowls. Indra nods her head at the group.

“Miss Griffin. Ladies, Gentlemen.”

“What is she doing here?” Clarke asks lifting her chin and gesturing to Anya

“Do you truly wish to know? Or would you prefer to just shoot us?” Indra asks

Everybody tenses, guns up. Then Lexa uncocks her .38. “I just saw my fist vanish into someone’s head. I'm willing, to go on a little faith, here.” she says as she slides her gun back into her shoulder-holster.

“You will not believe it.” Indra says

“Try me.” Lexa replies

Leading everyone into the tomb display of Seti the First Indra sits on Seti's throne.

“We are part of an ancient secret society, The Medjai and we have a sacred mission passed down through thirty-nine generations. For over four thousand years we have guarded The City of The Dead. We are sworn as children to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priestess Nia from being reborn into this world.”

“And because of you, we have failed.” Anya says glaring at Clarke

“And you think this justifies killing innocent people!?” Clarke exclaims exasperated

“To have stopped this creature? Yes!” Indra shouts

“Okay, let's cut to the chase. Why is she's afraid of cats, what's that about?” Lexa asks

“According to the ancients, cats are the guardians at the gates of the underworld. Nia will fear them until she is fully regenerated, and then she will fear nothing.” Indra explains

Kyle is now totally freaked out, he looks at Lexa and says in a panicked voice “Right! And ya know how she gets fully regenerated?! By killing everybody who opened that chest and sucking em dry! That's how!”

“Yes, the creature must first try and regenerate, and then she will attempt to achieve the power she has longed for for more than four thousand years.”

“Wanheda” Clarke whispers

Indra and Anya turn and look at Clarke, thunderstruck.

“How do you know that name?” Anya demands

“In the ruins, when I saw first saw her, alive... walking, she called me Wanheda. And then in Mister Atom’s quarters she tried to grab me.”

“I should have told you a long time ago Clarke.” Indra sighs “It is because you are a descendant of the pharaohs their blood runs through your veins. She has chosen you to be the sacrifice needed to call Wanheda’s spirt from the underworld.”

“Why did she not do this four thousand years ago?” Lexa asks

“From what we understand Nia believed that Pharaoh held the spirt of Wanheda trapped in his body so she killed him to release it then stole his body from its tomb to use his blood and revived heart to bring Wanheda back from the underworld and take the spirt for herself but thankfully she was stopped before she could complete the ritual”

“Who or what is this Wanheda anyway and why dose Nia want it?” Clarke asks

“Wanheda is the commander of death. With the sprits help Nia wont need a book to bring back and control the dead. All she will have to do is snap her fingers to raise an undead army and with Wanheda’s power she will conquer the world as with every death her army will grow until all the world is under her control” Indra explains

Raven scratches her ear with the barrel of her pistol “This is not good. Not good at all.”

Anya has been staring out a wall of windows keep watch as Indra explained what was happening and why.

“She is getting stronger”

Everyone follows Anya’s eyes, through the windows where they can see the sun starting to be eclipsed.

"...and he stretched forth his hands towards the heavens, and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt." Raven quotes again

“We are so fucked” Kyle says as he watches the sun being swallowed by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if my explanation makes sense :)


	11. At the Fort part 2

Clarke and Raven pace back an forth across the foyer of Clarkes room

“We must stop her from regenerating.” Clarke mumbles

She turns to Pike and Kyle.

“Who opened that chest?”

“Well, there was me and Pike here and then poor Atom of course, oh yeah, and that Cage fella.” Kyle replies

“What about my buddy, Ontari?” Lexa asks

“She scrammed outta there, before we even broke the seal” Pike answers

“We must find Cage and bring him back here to the safety of the fort, before the creature can get to him.” Clarke says

Lexa looks at Clarke, Kyle and Pike.

“Okay... Clarke, you wait here, you two come with me.”

All three of them pounce on her at once

“The hell with that! I'm not goin' nowhere! We're safe here.” Pike yells

“Yeah, I'm not leavin, this fort for nothin'.” Kyle agrees

“Who put you in charge? You can't just leave me behind like some old suitcase. I'm the one responsible for this mess and I intend to be the one to clean it up.” Clarke argues

Lexa just shakes her head and sighs. She grabs Clarke by the elbow and shoves her into the bedroom slamming the door and locking it with a skeleton key. Everyone stares at Lexa shocked while from inside the room they can hear Clarke pounding on the door and yelling to be let out. Lexa throws the skeleton key to Kyle.

“Keep an eye on her. If you leave her door, I'll rip your spleen out. C'mon, Raven.”

Raven swallows hard and points to herself.

“Me?”

* * *

Cage stumbles through the dark alleys of the fort unaware of Nia stalking him and the danger he is in. He clutches the Book of the Dead in one hand and the jewel encrusted jar in the other. Cage cant help but glance over his shoulder every few minutes he feels like someone is following him but every time he looks there is no one there most of the people were driven inside during the hail storm of fire and only a few street venders have wandered out to try and salvage their wares. Cage picks up his pace heading into the bazaar.

* * *

Ontari is ransacking Cage’s office, pulling out drawers and files and throwing them on the floor. She finds a silver pocket watch, shakes it, then throws it into her pocket, then she starts tipping over bookcases and clearing shelves.

“Well, well, well.”

Ontari spins around. Lexa and Raven stand in the door.

“Let me guess, spring cleaning?” Lexa says raising her eyebrows

Ontari turns and runs for an open window. Lexa grabs a chair, and flings it into her path. Ontari trips and crashes into a wall. Lexa strides over and grabs her and lifts her up the wall. Ontari’s feet dangle a few inches off the floor.

“Where's your new friend?”

“What friend? You're my only friend.”

Almost before anyone can blink Lexa drops Ontari and quickly slides her knife up under Ontari’s chin and slams her back into the wall.

“Then you got no excuse for living. What the hell you doin, being buddies with this creep, Ontari? What's in it for you?”

“It is better to be the right hand of the Devil... than in its path. As long as I serve her, I am immune.”

“Immune from what?”

“You shall see.”

“What are you looking for? Lie, and I'll slit your throat.” Lexa shoves the knife deeper into Ontari’s skin to make sure Ontari knows she is not bluffing.

Eyes going wide Ontari can’t seem to answer fast enough “The book! The black book they found at Hamunaptra! Nia wants it back. Said to me it would be worth its weight in diamonds.”

“What does she want the book for?”

“Something about bringing a spirt back from the underworld. She needs the book... And your friend.” She says as she glances at Raven

Lexa looks at Raven worry and fear clear in her eyes. Ontari seizes the moment and knees Lexa in the stomach. Lexa doubles over dropping her knife and clutches her stomach. Ontari runs and leaps out a window. Making Raven cringe “That looked rather painful.”

“Ya know, ever since I met you, my life has been a crazy mess.” Lexa says wincing from the pain

“I’d say your life has been a crazy mess ever since you were born but I like my face so….”

Suddenly a blood curdling scream coming from down in the bazaar cuts off all conversation. Lexa and Raven scramble to the window and look out they can see down into the bazaar, people are screaming and quickly backing away from the shrivelled corpse of Cage. A partially decayed hand reaches down and takes the sacred jar and book out of Cage’s shriveled hands.

Nia having regenerated even further looks up and catches eyes with Lexa. Nia grins, then unhinges her jaw, her mouth stretches to an inhuman size and a huge swarm of flies spill out and race straight up at Lexa and Raven. They both slam the shutters closed. The flies slam into the closed window and immediately spread throughout the bazaar. Sending people screaming and running.

Lexa and Raven look at each other, panicked.

“Damn-it! That's two down and only two to go.” Lexa says breathing hard

“And then she'll be coming after Clarke.” Raven says unable to keep the fear out of her voice

They turn and race out of the office desperate to get back to Clarke.

* * *

Pike stares out a window, watching the guards at the front gate. More Soldiers march the encircling parapet. The lights and music from the Casbah come up from below. He turns from the window and looks at Kyle who is siting in a chair next to Clarke’s door, chain smoking.

“The hell with this. I'm goin, downstairs to get me a drink. You want somethin'?” Pike asks

“Yeah, get me a glass of bourbon, a shot of bourbon and a bourbon chaser.” Kyle replies

Pike nods and heads out. Kyle just sits there, alone, smoking. He reaches into his jacket pocket, pulls out his own jeweled Jar and fondles it. A breeze suddenly comes in through the open window making the curtains flutter. Kyle gets up and goes over to shut it. He looks out the window and scans his eyes over the compound suddenly the shutters hit Kyle square in the face. He spits out blood and curses under his breath when all of a sudden he is lifted into the air by a mass of swirling sand. His body twist and turns and slowly shrivels as the life is sucked out of him. His corpse falls to the floor he never even had a chance to scream. Nia has now regenerated even further and looks almost normal her face no longer decayed. She steps over Kyle’s shriveled body and up to Clarke’s door and rattles the knob. It's locked. Nia grins.

* * *

Clarke is asleep in her bed as sand begins streaming in through the keyhole, pouring onto the floor, forming a large mound. Clarke starts to toss and turn sensing the danger even in sleep. The mound of sand swirls together and Nia steps towards the bed.

Lexa and Raven race into the foyer and skid to a stop as they see Kyle’s shriveled body on the floor.

Lexa runs up to Clarke’s door and rattles the knob but it’s still locked. She bends down and looks in through the keyhole. She can see Nia standing over Clarke. Wasting on time Lexa races over to Kyle’s corpse and digs through his pockets for the key to the door.

The door bursts open just as Nia grabs Clarke’s arm which causes her hand to disintegrate back to sinew and bone. The noise from the door and the grip from Nia causes Clarke to wake up seeing Nia she screams as she tries to shoves Nia away.

“HAY!!! Get your hands off my girl, lady” Lexa yells

Nia spins around and faces Lexa

“Nice hand.” Lexa says as she smirks

Nia starts to move for Lexa.

“I figured you might be here, so I brought a friend.”

Lexa throws a white cat at Nia who instinctively catches it. She shrieks in fear and drops the cat and stumbles back towards the window, which suddenly blows open. Nia spins like a dervish and bursts into a whirlwind of sand. Everybody covers their eyes. The Nia/sand-devil explodes out the window and vanishes over the compound. Raven aims her gun at the window, her hand shaking badly.

Lexa rushes over and hugs Clarke as she wipes her arm in disgust. Pike walks in and sees Kyle’s shriveled body on the floor... he drops the martini glasses and drops to his knees mouth hanging open in shock and fear.

Grabbing Pike off the floor Lexa, Clarke, and Raven jump into a 1923 Convertible Duesenberg and speed off into the night.

Raven races the big convertible through the streets, honking constantly. Clarke sits between her and Lexa scared, nervous, and a little bit giddy. She glances at Lexa.

“You called me your girl?”

“What?... Oh yeah, that was just um, you know a figure of speech.”

“I think you were jealous”

“PSSSHHH…Jealous? You kidding me? Did you see that thing?” Lexa tries to deflect as her cheeks tinge pink

Pike leans forward from the back seat eyes filled with fear

“Shut-up! JUST SHUT-UP! We gotta do somethin'! We gotta do somethin, NOW! Before it's too late!”

Racing into the driveway of the museum of Antiquities they all jump out of the car a rush into the museum.

* * *

A full moon shines down on the bazaar that is bustling with activity once again. Suddenly, a breeze kicks up and a green mist begins to swirl down the street and through the stalls. The people begin to choke and cough and retch as if being hit by a severe sickness.

Nia strolls through the sickened mob, her hand rotted to the elbow, she doesn’t seem to mind as she looks around grinning happily. Ontari is at her side looking around very nervous trying hard not to run away. And then, one-by-one, the people silently begin to follow Nia, their skin now covered in disgusting hideous boils and sores. Nia leads the mob towards the museum grinning wickedly.


	12. Research and Escape

Lexa, Raven, Pike, Indra and Anya follow Clarke as she strides through the museum.

“Last month I came across an inscription that mentioned The Book of the Dead.”

“That book we found at Hamunaptra?” Pike asks

“Yes. I dismissed it, because it talked about bringing people back from the dead. A notion I was unwilling to believe.”

“Believe it, sister. That's what brought our buddy back to life.” Lexa says

“And now she's going to use it to bring some crazy spirt back and raise an undead army” Raven adds

“And if she succeeds it will bring about the apocalypse.” Anya says

Indra joins Clarke at her side as she heads up the stairs, everyone else in hot pursuit.

“The plagues we have seen so far, are merely Nia flexing her muscles. Only at the moment of Wanheda’s resurrection will she be truly invincible.” Indra explains

They reach a display cases containing the ancient Egyptian artifacts where Clarke read about the Book of the Dead. Clarke quickly opens them and starts scanning the items for a mention of another book.

“I'm thinking that if the black Book of the Dead can bring people back to life…” Clarke begins

“Then perhaps, the golden Book of the Living can return them to the underworld.” Indra adds

“Exactly”

“So your saying, if we find the book made outta gold…” Lexa starts

“And read the sacred incantations contained inside it.” Indra adds

“You think it'll send this chick back to hell?” Lexa asks

“Correct, and that's when….” Indra gets cut off by loud chanting coming from outside.

Everyone but Clarke rushes over to the upper windows and look down into the courtyard of the museum.

A large mob covered in hideous boils and sores comes chanting up the driveway: 'Wanheda! Wanheda!'

“It has begun. The beginning of the end.” Anya says

“Not quite yet it hasn't.” Clarke says from her spot at the display case

Everyone turns to look at her all of them hoping that she will find something soon.

The crazed mob crashes into the huge front doors, which are thankfully locked thanks to Indra. They pound furiously, throwing themselves at it while chanting constantly. Nia slowly comes up the driveway glaring at the museum. The banging on the doors is getting louder and faster as Clarke and Indra quickly sort through broken pieces of stone tablets.

“Got it!” Clarke shouts

“Got what?” Raven asks

The banging gets even louder and multiple windows are shattered as the mob grows more and more restless. Clarke talks while quickly translating the tablet

“Since the black Book of the Dead was found inside the statue of Anubis, then according to this, the golden Book of the Living should be inside…”

Clarke finds the translation in the tablet and smiles.

“What?” Lexa asks

“What?” Raven asks

“WHAT!?” Pike yells

“The golden Book of the Living, is inside the statue of Horus.”

“Which would be located not far to the east of the Anubis statue.” Indra says

“Don't tell me we gotta go back out there?” Lexa asks

“If we want to kill the creature, yes.” Indra answers

Suddenly two boil and sore covered men charge out of a doorway, screaming. Lexa and Anya grab them and chuck them over the railing. The men fly through the air and crash into the lower display cases.

The front doors suddenly burst open and the crazed mob pours into the museum. Lexa grabs Clarkes hand and hauls ass across the balcony and down the staircase everyone else in hot pursuit. Indra has the foresight to grab two katanas from a display before rushing out with the rest of the group

Coming out the back doors of the museum and ducking into some bushes outside the group using them as cover to round the building towards the front where the car sits. Once at the front of the museum Raven sneaks out of the bushes and quickly heads for the convertible. Suddenly, a splinter group of the diseased mob comes around the side of the museum.

Raven instantly bugs her eyes out, starts drooling, and begins chanting “Wanheda! Wanheda!”

The crazed group runs past her and heads into the front doors of the museum. Raven breath a sigh of relief and leaps into the convertible, fires it up and 180's it back over to the bushes.

Lexa, Clarke, Pike, Anya and Indra jump inside the car Raven guns the engine speeding off away from the museum but not before Ontari sees them as she steps out of the museum.

“Nia! NIA!”

Nia looks out of the museum from the shattered upper windows just as the convertible peels out.

Lexa points a finger at Ontari as they race past her.

“You're gonna get yours, Ontari! You're gonna get yours!” she yells as the car races away

Nia unhinges her jaw, her mouth once again stretching to an inhuman size. She lets out one of her horrific, primordial shrieks and her disease-ridden disciples immediately begin pouring out of the front doors of the museum and chase after the car.

The convertible races down the narrow bazaar street. Crazies start jumping out of stalls and leaping onto the car. Lexa and the others fight them off, throwing them overboard. More people jump on causing Raven to swerve the car it crashes through some stalls, knocking some of the crazy people off, but not before they manage to open the back door and yank Pike out.

Pike tumbles across the pavement. Once he is able to get up he whips out his guns and starts shooting backing into a corner trying desperately to fight off the mob. Firing his pistol nonstop into the hideous rabble, killing several, keeping them at bay. His gun eventually goes empty, CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! But the mob stays back, looking at him like rabid vultures. Pike eyes them, filled with fear.

The mob parts like the red sea as Nia walks through them and up to Pike. Pike whimpers in fear, tears pour down his cheeks. Then he gets an idea, he reaches into his pocket, and pulls out his jewel encrusted jar. He holds it out for Nia. Nia takes it and grins. Through his tears, Pike grins back, hopeful that he'll be spared.

The convertible slowly motors down the narrow alleys. Raven, Clarke, Lexa, Anya and Indra stare out the front windshield. Completely Freaked-out as they hear Pike give out a blood curdling scream.

Suddenly one of the hideous ghouls crashes through the windshield! Everybody screams. Raven hits the gas and loses control, the car slams into a wall. Lexa grabs Clarke.

“C'mon! C'mon! Let's go! Let's go!”

They all leap out of the car. But the angry, festering mob quickly surrounds them. Lexa quickly reaches into her gunny sack and pulls out a stick of dynamite, then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a match. She looks around for a way to light it, then reaches over and strikes it across the wall. Lexa holds the lit match near the fuse. The crazed, chanting mob gives Lexa a wide berth, staring at her and the others with insane, bloodshot eyes. And then Nia steps through, having fully regenerated, she now looks as young and beautiful as she did the day she was buried alive.

“Oh Fuck” Raven whispers

“She has consummated the curse, now all she needs do is raise Wanheda’s from the underworld, then it will be the end of us, and the beginning of the apocalypse.” Indra says

Nia moves forward, heading right for them. Lexa lights the fuse. Nia steps up to Lexa and stops, watching the fuse burn down, it's a game of chicken. The tension mounts. The lit fuse is about to vanish inside the stick of dynamite, blowing it up, just before it reaches the end Clarke leans forward and blows it out. Lexa exhales, but keeps her eyes on Nia, who extends her hand to Clarke.

_“Koontash dai na.”_

Ontari steps through the swarming mass, translating. “Take her hand and she will spare the others.”

Clarke hesitates looking around at the huge bloodthirsty crowd surrounding them waiting to pounce, then she looks at Nia, confident, powerful, invincible. Then she looks at Lexa.

“Any bright ideas?”

Lexa talks through angry, grit teeth. “Sorry, fresh out.”

Clarke looks back at Nia, then starts to reach out to take her hand. Both Lexa and Raven move to stop her, but Anya grabs them both and holds them tight.

“Don't do it, Clarke.” Lexa pleads

“I have no choice.”

Clarke’s trembling hand touches Nia’s when her hand closes around Clarkes nothing happens. Nia smiles.

_“Keetah mi Wanheda, aja nilo, isirlan.”_

“Come with me Wanheda. It is time to make you mine, forever.”

Clarke gives Ontari a nasty look before correcting her translation “All eternity, idiot.”

Then she looks at Lexa and puts on her best brave face.

“You better think of something, because if she turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after.”

Lexa almost smiles.

“You’ve got guts Clarke.”

“Yes, I know, and I'd like to keep them.”

Nia suddenly notices something. She reaches forward and rips the key/box out of Ravens upper jacket pocket.

Anya has to hold Raven back as Nia pulls Clarke away. Lexa can't take it anymore, and she tries to break free of Anya’s grip.

“Clarke!”

Anya tightens her grip “Be calm. There is still time. We can stop her yet.” Anya whispers in Lexas ear

The crowd parts for Nia and Clarke. Nia stops after a few steps and looks back at Lexa and smirks.

_“Pared oos.”_

Clarke starts to scream and tries to break free from Nia.

“NOOO!!”

Ontari smiles an evil look coming over her face.

“Kill them.”

Nia pulls a screaming struggling Clarke away. Lexa finally breaks free of Anya’s grip and stumbles forward.

“CLARKE!”

But the rabid mob is already moving in for the kill. Lexa quickly bends down and pulls open a manhole cover and shoves Raven down inside it, then jumps in after her. Indra pushes Anya towards the manhole.

“Go! Find a way! Kill the creature!” Indra turns and throws herself at the mob as Anya crawls down into the hole. Indra starts slashing and stabbing people in the mob drawing most of them away from the manhole as they chase her.

Lexa, Raven and Anya slosh their way down the watery sewers, crazies pouring in behind them. Up ahead, a light suddenly shines in from another cistern hole, and then more of the infected crowd drop down, screeching like rats. Lexa veers right, pushing Raven and Anya ahead of her, she strikes a match off the wall, lights the nubby fuse on the stick of dynamite, throws it, and runs like hell. A loud explosion and searing heat is all that tells the three that the dynamite has done its job.

Coming to the end of a tunnel Lexa kicks out an old rusty sewer grate in the wall. Crawling through Lexa, Rave and Anya climb out of the hole and into a dark deserted ally.

“We gotta get her back.” Lexa says

“I'm with you. No one touches my best friend like that and gets away with it.” Raven agrees

Lexa looks at Anya “You know where she's taking her?”

“Yes… To Hamunaptra. To perform the ritual.”

Raven gulps and looks at Anya worry and fear clear in her voice “And what ritual would that be?”

“The ritual to bring the spirit of Wanheda back from the underworld.”

“And how does one do that?”

“By reading a passage from the Book of the Dead.”

“Oh yes, of course.”

“And then killing your friend.”

“Excuse me?”

Anya looks at Lexa “Nia is now able to cross the desert with great haste.”

Raven taps her on the shoulder. “Begging your pardon, but I wasn't quite clear on that last part.”

Anya ignores her. “If she arrives before us, it will be too late.”

“Did you say 'kill' my friend?”

Lexa smiles. “I know how to beat her to it.”

“Umm Excuse me I need clarification over here” Raven says as Lexa and Anya start to walk away

“Hello… Cheekbones…..Lexa…..Am I invisible? HELLO?” Raven yells as she runs to catch up

Anya spins around and clamps a hand over Ravens mouth “Yes kill alright now be quit unless you want to die a slow and painful death!”

“From the mob?” Raven says as Anya removes her hand

“From me” Anya answers

“Ok then shutting up” Raven locks her lips smiles and throws away the pretend key

Anya rolls her eyes and continues after Lexa with Raven in the back jogging to keep up.

The group stumbles across a very exhausted Indra who is staying at the fort to try and help restore some order after Nia’s spell was lifted from the mob of people.

Raven is able to get the bashed in convertible started and the small group sets of for Winston’s camp.

* * *

Steam pours out of the hood as the over heated car makes its way up to a set of semi-abandoned huts. A single WWI Biplane sits in the sand beside them.

A homemade sign reads: HIS MAJESTY'S ROYAL AIR CORP

And sitting in a lawn chair is Winston drinking whisky shots

Lexa, Raven and Anya get out of the car and walk a short distance to stand before Winston Havlock,

“So what's your little problem got to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corp?”

“Not a god-damned thing.” Lexa replies

“Is it dangerous?”

“You probably won't live through it.”

“By Jove, do you really think so?”

“Almost everybody else we've bumped into has died, why not you?” Raven says

Winston nods his head “So what's the challenge then?”

“To save the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy and steal her treasure.”

A slow grin spreads across Winston's face, then he gives them a snappy salute.

“Winston Havlock at your service, Ma’am!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the movie it implies that the curator guy dies but I just couldn't kill Indra I like her too much :) Also I do not know ancient Egyptian so if its wrong blame Google :)


	13. Back to Hamunaptra

Way off across the desert, a large sand tornado races over the dunes. The sandy whirlwind comes to a stop and starts to dissipate. Clarke and Ontari are suddenly ejected out of it and they land in a dune. The swirling sand condenses and Nia steps out looking up into the sky listening carefully.

Clarke shakes the sand out of her hair and looks at Ontari.

“What just happened?”

“All I remember is her turning into a blast of sand... and then I remember nothing.”

Hearing a plane in the sky they look up. The wind whips at Winston in the cockpit. Lexa sits in the gunner's compartment. Rave is strapped spread-eagle across the left wing, Anya is tied tight to the right. Raven is scared out of her wits and screaming in fear were as Anya is silent in her fear.

Nia also spots the small plane and unhinges her jaw and opens her mouth opens to an inhuman size, she lets fly with another one of her horrible shrieks and a massive wall of sand rises up out of the desert

Lexa watches the desert below her comes alive and rises up towards the plane. Winston looks over the side and sees what's coming. He laughs, throws the throttle, and puts the plane into a dive.

“Hang on, Ladies!” he laughs out

The sandstorm chases the diving, twisting biplane. Getting closer and closer, about to engulf it.

Lexa looks back into the blinding sand and sees a giant face forming inside the sandstorm. It's Nia. Grinning.

Lexa grabs the Lewis machine-gun, cocks the bracket and fires, blasting away at Nia’s giant face inside the sandstorm. Nia’s face begins to laugh, then her jaw unhinges, her mouth opens wide, and she engulfs the plane.

Winston blindly fights for control, elated. “We're going down!”

The biplane spins inside the blowing sand. Engines roaring. Wind howling. Raven and Anya are both screaming now. Winston is laughing. “Here I come, laddies!”

Lexa braces herself for impact

Clarke leaps to her feet and runs over to Nia.

“Stop it! You'll kill them!”

Nia grabs her, her long nails digging into Clarke’s skin. Clarke’s eyes widen in pain and she yanks herself away and falls back into the sand. Nia laughs as the sand storm ends and the biplane smashes over a dune, rolls over and crashes upside down into another dune. Nia turns and begins to walk towards Hamunaptra confident that the pesky people in the plane are dead. Ontari grabs Clarke by the arm and drags her behind Nia.

* * *

The sand swirls still settling as Lexa falls out of the gunner's compartment. The left wing is jammed into the dune, Raven hangs upside down.

“Excuse me... A little help would be useful... IF IT'S NOT TOO MUCH TROUBLE!!”

Lexa goes to help Raven down from the wing. Anya has managed to free herself and she stumbles over to the gunner's compartment and tears the Lewis gun off its mount. She throws the machine-gun over one shoulder, a cartridge belt over the other and staggers towards Lexa and Raven.

Lexa, Raven, and Anya look into the cockpit. Winston is dead a smile on his face.

“Yu gonplei ste odon” Anya whispers giving Winston the honor befitting a Medjai warrior

The plane suddenly starts to sink the group realize its quicksand and they quickly high-tail-it away.

Lexa, Raven and Anya make it to some rocks and look back. The biplane, with Winston inside, slides away being swallowed by the sand. Lexa gives it a salute. The plane vanishes under the sand and the group turn away and begin making their way towards Hamunaptra

Lexa, Raven and Anya come down a ravine in the ruins of Hamunaptra.

“Okay, now what the hell does this Horus guy look like?” Lexa asks

“He's a big fellow with pointy ears and a face like a falcon.” Raven replies

“Got it.”

Grabbing torches, Lexa, Raven and Anya make their way down a long, winding, narrow staircase. Heading into the bowels of Hamunaptra. A passageway to hell.

* * *

Clarke follows Nia into an underground cemetery. She stops at the sight of all the big hairy rats scurrying through the mausoleums and over the gravestones. Ontari shoves her rifle into her back and pushes her forward.

“Keep moving.”

Clarke turns and glares at her

“You know, nasty little people such as yourself, always get their comeuppance.”

Ontari suddenly looks worried.

“Y…Y…Yeah?”

“Oh yes, always.”

Ontari looks even more worried, she nervously starts chewing on her lip.

All three of them walk over the bridge crossing the disgusting detritus moat. Clarke looks down at it, horrified at seeing skulls floating in the muck.

* * *

Lexa and Anya are busy digging out a collapsed doorway when Raven notices a jewel scarab on the far wall.

“I say, look at that.”

She walks over and tries to jiggle it free. It comes loose in her hand. She looks at the scarab in her palm. It starts to glow. And then something inside it starts to wiggle.

“Say! You should come have a look at this.”

The wiggling continues for a few moments and then the scarab breaks out of its cocoon and instantly burrows into Raven’s palm. Raven starts to freak out and scream. Lexa runs up and rips the arm off Ravens shirt. The scarab is now burrowing up Raven’s arm Lexa whips out her butterfly-knife, snaps it open and grabs Raven’s arm. Raven’s eyes widen in terror as the knife passes in front of her face. Raven starts to scream louder until Anya places her hand over Ravens mouth as Lexa starts to cut open Ravens arm. Lexa’s digs in with her knife and flings the scarab away. The scarab hits the floor and immediately starts scurrying back towards Raven, wanting to finish the job Lexa pulls out a gun and blows it away.

* * *

The gunshot echoes into the cemetery as Nia, Clarke and Ontari walk down a passageway leading to the same location where four thousand years ago Nia tried to bring Wanheda’s spirt from the underworld. Nia scowls at the sound and angrily reaches into one of the jeweled jars. She pulls out the crusted remains of pharaoh’s heart, crushes it to dust in her hand and starts reading from The Book of the Dead. Then she blows the dust against a mausoleum wall causing the mummies that were a part of the wall to start to come alive Clarke and Ontari stare at the wall, both of them wide-eyed. Two of Nia’s long dead Priests emerge from the wall. They bow to Nia, then turn and move off down another passageway.

* * *

Lexa helps Anya mend Raven’s wound with bits of cloth torn from the bottom of Anya’s shirt

“From now on, don't touch anything. Not a damn thing. Keep your hands off the furniture, got it?” Lexa growls at Raven

Raven swallows hard and nods vigorously.

* * *

Reaching the alter room Nia prepares the altar while speaking in Hebrew. Ontari holds her gun on Clarke translating even though Clarke can understand everything being said

“Priestess Nia wants your heart.”

Clarke Scoffs, rolling her eyes and shaking her head

“Tell her, I'm truly flattered... but it's already taken.”

Nia continues speaking while laying the four jewel encrusted jars next to the shattered one.

“She wants your heart and your brain, your liver, your kidneys...”

Clarke’s eyes widen.

“...and how do you say? Those slimy things, in your stomach?”

“Intestines.”

“Yeah! Them.”

Clarke turns to Nia.

“You wont get anything from me. Lexa will stop...”

Nia looks at her and grins, then backhands her effectively cutting her off. Clarke goes down for the count. Nia stares at her, cold, malevolent, then she turns and walks off into the mausoleum. Ontari nervously glances around, then quickly scurries away.

* * *

Lexa squeezes her gunnysack through a small crevice in a wall quickly following after and drops to the floor of a dark chamber. She picks up her gunnysack and scans the darkness. Something glitters. Raven and Anya crawl in behind her. Lexa notices a small shaft of light high above her, shooting through a small hole in the ceiling and stopping against a wall next to one of those mirror disks. Lexa aims her gun and fires. The bullet strikes the disk's pedestal, spinning the mirror into the shaft of light, the shaft of light hits the disk and quickly bounces around the room from one disk to another until the whole room is eliminated in a soft light. It's an enormous treasure chamber. Filled to overflowing. Everything sparkles and shines. The wealth of Egypt.

Lexa, Raven and Anya are speechless. Suddenly the two mummified Priest-mummies walk in.

“Who the hell are these guys?” Lexa asks

“Priests. Nia’s priests.” Anya answers

Lexa pulls the elephant gun out of her gunny-sack.

“I never killed a priest before.”

“They are evil, cursed, they matter not.”

“Well, okay then.” Lexa fires the elephant gun blasting one of the mummies and blowing its upper torso clean off. Lexa pumps the gun, the huge spent cartridge flips through the air. She fires again. Blasting the other mummy and blowing this one's torso clean off as well. The two sets of legs keep walking forward, unaffected by the loss of their upper torsos. Lexa can't believe it.

“Oh come on, gimme a break here.”

And then the disemboweled upper torsos start to move, turning over and crawling towards the group, who start to back away.

* * *

Nia having returned from wherever she went after knocking Clarke out turns from the altar as she hears more gunshots echoing out of the passageways. She angrily reaches into another jar and pulls out a crusty liver and crushes it to dust, then quickly starts reading a passage from the Book and blows the dust down a passageway.

_“Kill them! Kill them all! And bring me the Book of the Living!”_

* * *

A dusty breeze blows into the treasure chamber as Lexa, Raven and Anya back away from the mummy pieces. The floor where they were just standing suddenly starts to move. Two more mummies slowly dig their way up out of the floor. More mummies start coming out of the walls and crawling out of the piles of gold. All the mummies head for the group of three. Lexa lifts the elephant gun but Anya stops her.

“My turn.” Anya opens up with the Lewis gun blasting the shit out of the mummies but they keep on coming. Even more now.

Lexa starts firing with the elephant gun, pumping and firing with Raven using a small hand gun to help as much as possible. All three of them back away towards a passageway and haul ass.

The mummies and mummy pieces follow them into the passageway. Once the chamber is clear Ontari creeps out of a small opening. She stares in wonder at all the treasure. Then falls backwards into a pile of jewels giggling and rolls around in the gold and jewels.

* * *

Lexa, Raven and Anya race down a passageway, a dozen mummies striding after them.

“This whole place is coming alive!” Lexa shouts

The three race around a corner. More mummies. They race around another corner. More mummies. Onward they come. Methodical. Relentless. Boxing in them in.

All three keep firing as they go.

Anya goes empty. “I'm out.” She throws the machine-gun down and they all race into a small chamber.

The lower half of the giant statue of Horus stands in the middle of the chamber.

“There he is!” Raven yells T

hey run up to the base of the statue,

“Hello Horus old boy.” Raven says grinning at the statue

Lexa looks back at the mummies coming down the passageway. She reaches into her gunny-sack and pulls out a stick of dynamite. Anya taps her on the shoulder.

“Allow me.”

Lexa hands her the dynamite and a match, then turns to look at the statue.

Anya reaches forward and strikes the match off the rough statue

Anya lights the dynamite and throws it down the passageway.

They all hit the deck. The dynamite explodes. Ripping apart the mummies, causing a cave-in and sealing the passageway with rock and dirt. Now there's only one way out another dark creepy passageway....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??


	14. Mummies suck

Clarke wakes up chained tight to the top of the altar, she starts to hopelessly struggle to free herself but stops as priest mummies start surrounding the altar.

Clarke is horrified as the hideous mummies kneel down and begin to chant, which sounds even more horrific due to the lack of tongues, jaws and mouths.

Nia steps up carrying the black Book of the Dead ready to finish what she started a thousand of years ago.

* * *

Lexa and Raven are digging away at the seams of a secret compartment as it starts to give Anya spots another group of rotting mummies coming down the remaining open passageway, heading right for them.

“These guys just don't quit” Lexa says looking up as she hears the moans

Anya grabs the elephant gun and a handful of shells and runs off towards the mummies.

“Keep digging! Don’t Stop no matter what!”

Lexa and Raven redouble their efforts, pulling harder on the seam. The compartment starts to loosen. About to give.

“The last time this happened, salt acid sprayed out, remember?” Raven says remembering the story of the diggers

“We don’t have a choice Raven. Keep pulling”

Suddenly a skeletal hand bursts up out of the ground and grabs Lexa’s ankle. Several more moldy hands burst up out of the ground causing Lexa and Raven to struggle with the mummies as they crawl up out of the dirt floor.

One of the mummies violently shoves Lexa away from the statue. Another grabs Raven by the throat and starts to strangle her. A third mummy grabs at the secret compartment and pulls hard, acid sprays out of the seam and hits all three of the mummies. The one strangling Raven gets it in the back causing it to drop her.

All three mummies melt in to an unrecognizable pile of horrible goo.

* * *

As Nia begins to read from The Book of the Dead a large swirling whirlpool starts to open in the detritus bog. Clarke’s eyes widen in amazement and horror.

* * *

Anya blasts away at the oncoming mummies as fast as she can. Meanwhile over at the base of the statue, Lexa and Raven pull an ornate chest out of the secret compartment.

Lexa rips off the lid, reaches inside and pulls out a heavy burlap bag. She and Raven exchange nervous, excited looks. Then she reaches into the bag and slowly pulls out the solid gold Book of the Living, golden light reflects off their faces as they stare at it in wonder.

The elephant gun goes empty and Anya takes it by the barrel and wades into the remaining mummies swinging.

“Save the girl! Kill the creature!” Anya yells as she disappears down the passageway

Lexa lights the last stick of dynamite and throws it against the far wall. She and Raven hit the deck.

“That's the last one, we better get lucky.”

The wall blows apart revealing a hole for them to get out. Lexa and Raven race out through the hole just as some mummies enter the chamber.

* * *

Outside, Ontari staggers across the sand with a saddlebag filled with treasure. She throws it over the rear of a camel and starts to climb up. But she hesitates and looks back at the temple door. Licking her lips her greed gets the better of her and she quickly climbs down and scurries back towards the door.

* * *

Nia is reading from the Book of the Dead. The rotten Priest-mummies rock back and forth, chanting.

Clarke still struggles to free herself when suddenly a strange mist wafts up out of the swirling whirlpool and into Clarke making her jerk as though she's been electrified. The chanting priests and Nia’s reading seem to get louder and louder. Clarke starts to freak out and she struggles wildly trying desperately to break free, then she notices Nia holding the ancient sacrificial knife.

_“With your death, I will hold Wanheda’s power and I will be invincible!”_

Nia raises the dagger up over Clarke’s chest, about to plunge it down. Clarke’s eyes widen in horror.

Suddenly Lexa and Raven burst in causing Nia to spin around in surprise and face them. Raven beams as she holds up the golden Book of the Living.

“I found it, Clarkey! I found it”

“Shut-up and get me off of here!”

Lexa grabs an ancient sword out of a statue's hand, jumps up onto a gravestone and leaps out over the Priests.

The Priest-mummies stop chanting. The mist vanishes and Clarke gasps loudly as the spirt is pulled out of her body back into the pool of muck. Nia steps forward furious. Lexa strikes the sacrificial knife out of Nia’s hand. Nia bellows a command at the priest who immediately stand up and attack Lexa.

“Open the book, Raven! Open the book! That's the only way to kill her!” Clarke yells

Lexa swings and chops at the attacking Priest-mummies, fighting her way to Clarke. The skeletal creatures grab other swords that are in the chamber and try to stab Lexa.

Raven fumbles with the book, struggling to open it

“I can't open it! It's locked or something!” Raven yells

Lexa cuts two of the mummies in half, then swings her sword down at Clarke breaking one chain open and freeing Clarke’s hands but her feet are still chained.

Raven spots a solid gold four sided lock along the binder. It hits her like lightning

“We need the key!”

Nia grins, then grabs the key hanging from a chain around her neck, rips it off and shoves it into her pocket she picks up a sacrificial sword and heads for Raven.

“What do I do, Clarke!? What do I do!?”

“Read the inscription on the cover!” Clarke yells back 

Lexa swings her sword down to cut the remaining chain but more mummies attack Lexa forcing her back.

Raven quickly starts translating the cover inscription, but her ancient Egyptian is clearly rusty.

“Keetash-something, naraba-something.”

Raven starts to backpedal through the chamber, clutching the golden book; wide-eyed, as Nia moves in on her.

“Ebarra im hatu Kashka ummmmm?”

Raven trips and falls on her ass. Nia charges forward moving faster to reach Raven

Lexa slices through the priest-mummies trying to get to the last chain holding Clarke.

Raven sits up and quickly looks back at the cover.

“Rasheem Aaaaa ANUBIS!”

Nia raises the sacrificial sword, about to kill Raven when a large statue of Anubis crashes through the wall the god of Death’s horrible, decrepit stone face stares angrily down. Raven stares back.

“Oh boy.”

Lexa decapitates a mummy and looks up at Anubis.

“This just keeps gettin, better and better.”

Nia leaves Raven and heads for the large statue.

Lexa leaps over and with one last swing of the sword, frees Clarke from her chains.

More Priest-mummies attack, forcing her away. Clarke jumps off the altar and starts to head for Lexa, but a skeletal hand grabs her and Spins her around. Clarke starts to struggle with the priest-mummy trying to get to Lexa.

Nia looks up at Anubis and points to Lexa, and in ancient Egyptian commands him to attack. Anubis moves for Lexa, stomping over fallen stones and through the detritus moat on his way. Lexa quickly backs away.

“Do something, Raven! Kill it!” Lexa yells

“You have got to be joking?” Raven yells back

Clarke is backing away from several priest-mummies

“Finish the inscription, Raven!”

“Oh. Right. Uhhh…”

The priest-mummies attack Clarke who fends them off as best she can.

Raven quickly looks back at the hieroglyphs on the book cover, fumbling badly under the pressure

“Ummm, Hootash im... Hootash im now what is this last symbol here?”

“What's it look like!?” Clarke shouts

One of the priest-mummies grabs Clarke by the throat.

The statue of Anubis corners Lexa and reaches down to grab her with its large talons. Lexa fights it as best she can.

Raven stares at the inscription, slightly oblivious.

“It's a bird, a stork, with two little squiggly lines above it.

Clarke is still being strangled by priest-mummy but manages to choke out the translation

“Ah! Ah! Amenophus!”

“Oh…Yes... I see.”

The large statue of Anubis lifts Lexa up and starts to crush her.

“Hootash im Amenophus!”

The giant statue of Anubis instantly freezes in its tracks. Freezing so suddenly leaves it off balance and it starts to fall.

Lexa slides free of its talons. Clarke is finally able to break free of the priest-mummy as she shoves it away and runs towards Raven the priest-mummy looks up and opens it fetid mouth to scream just as Anubis crashes down on top of it, smashing the priest to powder and driving him into the ground.

Nia shrieks in rage then turns and angrily heads for Raven. Raven, sitting on the ground, quickly backpedals on her hands and heels. Lexa leaps to her feet, sword in hand and runs for Nia.

Nia grabs Raven and lifts her up, and rips the golden Book of the Living out of her hand and pins her to a wall. Lexa runs up and swings her sword at Nia and slices through Nia’s right arm cutting it off it drops to the ground, still clutching The Book of the Living.

Nia drops Raven and spins around, facing Lexa making her grin

“Okay lady, let's see how tough you are without your right arm.”

Nia grabs Lexa with her left arm and throws her half way across the chamber. Lexa slams into the statue of Anubis and bounces off and crashes to the ground. Stumbling to Her feet Lexa shakes it off.

“Alright... so she's left handed.”

Nia is already striding towards her. Raven lifts up her hand, she was able to steal the key back. Glancing at Clarke and smiling Raven yells

“I got it!”

Clarke runs faster for Raven.

Lexa swings her sword and cleaves a big chunk of molten flesh rot out of Nia’s stomach.

On the outside, Nia looks human, but on the inside she is still a rotten old mummy. Nia backhands lexa knocking her twenty feet back. Lexa staggers to her feet. Nia is right there and clubs her hard with her left arm. Lexa spins through the air and slams into the side of a stone pillar. Nia approaches, rage in her eyes. Lexa gets up, quickly pivots and hacks into Nia’s head. Nia grins and punches Lexa in the face. Lexa is thrown back, pulling her sword with her. She bounces hard off a stone pillar and lands on her feet her knees buckle she can barely stand but Lexa refuses to quit.

Raven lifts up the heavy gold book, with Nia’s severed hand still clinging to it. Raven cringes in disgust. Clarke yanks it off and throws it away, then start furiously working the key into lock

Nia strides forward. Lexa backs into a stone pillar and swings the sword, Nia tries to catch it causing it to cleave through her palm and deeply imbed itself in her forearm. Not even batting an eye Nia rips the sword away from Lexa and casually flings it away.

The golden Book of the Living opens with a hiss. Raven holds it tight as Clarke quickly turns the heavy gold pages looking for something.

Lexa turns to run, but Nia grabs her by the throat and lifts her off her feet. Lexa claws and fights in Nia’s grasp. Nia grins and says something in ancient Egyptian then starts to strangle Lexa.

Lexa starts to choke still fighting but quickly growing weaker Clarke turns and faces Nia and reads an inscription from the book

“Kadeesh mal! Kadeesh mal! Pared oos! PARED OOS!!”

Nia pivots and looks at Clarke, a look of sheer terror on her face. Then she looks over at the detritus bog. Which starts to bubble and shift. The swirling whirlpool begins to open suddenly spirits waft out of the black bog and swirl around the remaining Priest-mummies. The mummies all collapse and turn to dust. And then the spirits attack Nia. Lifting her and Lexa up into the air.

Nia losses her grip on Lexa, who falls to the ground gasping in huge lungful’s of air. Clarke and Raven fearfully stumble away from the spirits, Raven trips and falls and accidentally throws The Book of the Living into the detritus bog.

Clarke watches as the golden book sinks into the black goo. Raven feels like she's about to cry. Ten feet off the ground Nia screams in anger as the spirits swirl around her body twisting and turning it and slowly shrivelling it

Suddenly a strange flashing light blinds the group on the ground causing them to look away. One last huge flash, accompanied by a blast of wind, and Nia is spit out and thrown to the floor. She staggers to her feet, she looks perfectly normal. Her body is completely intact. Lexa quickly grabs a sword and swings at Nia who jerks back. The sword scrapes Nia’s chest and a line of blood appears across Nia’s chest where the sword hit her. Nia touches the blood on her chest, amazed and horrified. She's mortal.

Lexa runs Nia through with the sword and shoves her backwards. Nia stumbles back and falls into the detritus bog. The sword still in her stomach.

Clarke and Raven run up next to Lexa. They watch as Nia gently sinks into the fetid swamp, slowly dying.

And then, just before her head goes under, Nia looks up at them, grins broadly, and says something in ancient Egyptian.

Clarke translates: “Death is only the beginning.”

Nia’s grinning face vanishes under the black bile.


	15. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the last chapter it is a short chapter just to wrap it up. I hope you all enjoyed the story I know I enjoyed writing it :)

Ontari staggers across the treasure chamber, straining under the weight of another saddlebag filled with treasure. She spots a large, ornate staff sticking out of a wall stumbling over she throws the saddlebag over the staff and collapses against the wall. Exhausted.

The weight of the treasure pulls the staff down causing a massive deafening sound to resonate throughout the crumbling city Ontari backs away from the wall, wide-eyed. All the walls start to sink into the ground driven by tons of pouring sand.

* * *

Lexa, Clarke and Raven still reeling from their fight jump at the sudden loud noise and as the walls around them start to descend Lexa grabs Clarke’s hand

“C'mon we need to leave!”

She pulls Clarke forward and all three of them race past sinking pillars. They duck as they run into a descending doorway.

* * *

Lexa, Clarke and Raven crouch-run into the treasure chamber. Clarke skids to a stops and looks in wonder at all the treasure as sand rains down on everything.

Lexa grabs her again and quickly pulls her through the mounds of treasure towards a sinking doorway on the far side of the room. The sound of the sinking walls is thunderous. Lexa, Clarke and Raven race past Ontari and she joins them as they run up a staircase heading for a descending doorway, which is already half gone, it's now only four feet high… three feet high… two feet.

Raven dives through the narrow gap. Then Lexa dives through, she spins around. Clarke dives, but gets stuck in the middle, about to get cut in half. Lexa grabs her arm and yanks her through in the nick of time. Ontari reaches through the narrowing gap with her hand

“LEXA!!”

Lexa goes to grabs it, but it's too late. Ontari yanks her hand back just as the top of the door crashes to the floor. Sealing her in. Ontari quickly crawls back down the stairs as the ceiling slams down behind her. She stands up and looks around with her diminishing torch. All the doorways finish closing. There's no way out. She's trapped.

She hears something, and turns around. Over in the corner, a scarab beetle stares at her, chittering. Ontari waves her flickering torch at the scarab and backs away.

“Go away.”

She stands in the middle of the treasure chamber as dozens upon dozens of scarabs boil up out of the floor around her. Ontari is absolutely terrified. The scarabs start to move in. Ontari’s torch goes out. Its pitch black. Ontari start screaming in horror and pain as the scarabs converge on her and begin to eat.

* * *

The temple collapses into the sand as Lexa, Clarke, Raven, and a pack of stray camel’s race through the ruins. A sinking crevice opens up right behind them. Chasing them out through the front gates. The whole place rumbles ominously. They just make it down the ramp as more ruins crash down behind them. A massive cloud of sand and dust billows out over the wall and into the air.

Lexa, Clarke and Raven and all the stray camels race out into the desert... Finally stopping to catch their breath the trio surrounded by stray camels turn and stare off at the sandy, dusty city as it continues to crumble into the sand. Anya unseen by the group makes her way over and places her hand on Raven’s shoulder making her scream.

“AHHHH….Oh Fuck! Thank you. Thank you very much. Scared the crap out of me Cheekbones”

“Anya”

“What?”

“My name is Anya. You three have earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people. You will always be welcome here”

“Yes, well, it was nothing Cheekbones”

Anya rolls her eyes at the nickname but she smiles and replies

“May the gods smile upon you always”

“And... yourself"

“Try and stay out of trouble strik sora”

“Never”

Grinning Anya waves at the group as she mounts a camel and turns to leave

“And she’s just…leaving us here…Yep she’s gone. Well... I guess we go home empty handed.” Raven sighs

Lexa looks at Clarke and smiles

“Well I wouldn't say that”

Clarke returns the smile and wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck and kisses her passionately. Lexa returns the kiss with just as much fervor.

Raven just rolls her eyes and snorts and climbs up onto a camel. When the kiss is over, Lexa and Clarke share a smile, then Lexa leaps up onto a camel, she reaches down and grabs Clarke’s hand and pulls her up behind her. Clarke wraps her arms around her waist and places a soft kiss on her neck. Lexa smiles and slap the reins. Rave quickly follows

“TUK-TUK-TUK!!” They both yell

The camels start to move out. Unknown to the trio the saddlebag behind Clarke, hidden under the closed back flap is the bag filled with Ontari’s stolen treasure.

Lexa, Clarke and Raven ride off into the sunset more then ready to leave this cursed place and start their new lives together.

THE END


End file.
